Invertebrate pests and in particular arthropods and nematodes destroy growing and harvested crops and attack wooden dwelling and commercial structures, thereby causing large economic loss to the food supply and to property. While a large number of pesticidal agents are known, due to the ability of target pests to develop resistance to said agents, there is an ongoing need for new agents for combating invertebrate pests such as insects, arachnids and nematodes. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds having a good pesticidal activity and showing a broad activity spectrum against a large number of different invertebrate pests, especially against difficult to control insects, arachnids and nematodes.
WO 2003/106427, WO 2004/046129 and JP 2007-77106 describe N-arylamides derived from pyrazole carboxylic acids. These compounds are mentioned to be useful for combating invertebrate pests.
WO 2004/106324, WO 2004/035545 and WO 2005/040152 describe N-aryl and N-hetarylamides and the corresponding thioamides derived from carboxylic acids comprising a 5-membered heterocycle. These compounds are mentioned to be useful as herbicides.
WO 2007/065664 describes cyclic amides, esters and thioesters derived from pyrazole carboxylic acids, wherein the pyrazol carboxylic acid is fused to a 6-membered heteroaromatic ring. The compounds are mentioned to be useful in the treatment of diseases being responsive to modulation of protein kinase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds that have a good pesticidal activity, in particular insecticidal activity, and show a broad activity spectrum against a large number of different invertebrate pests, especially against difficult to control insects.
It has been found that these objects are achieved by compounds of formulae I and II, as defined below, and the salts and N-oxides thereof, in particular their agriculturally or veterinarily acceptable salts.
Thus, a first object of the present invention relates to a method for controlling invertebrate pests which method comprises treating the pests, their food supply, their habitat or their breeding ground or a plant, seed, soil, area, material or environment in which the pests are growing or may grow, or the materials, plants, seeds, soils, surfaces or spaces to be protected from pest attack or infestation with a pesticidally effective amount of a pyrazole compounds of the formulae I or II and the salts and the N-oxides thereof,
wherein    A is a pyrazole radical of the formulae A1 or A2, wherein
                # denotes the binding site to the remainder of formulae I or II, and wherein        D is a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic radical fused to the pyrazole moiety, wherein the ring-members are selected from C, N, O and S, and wherein the cyclic radical may be saturated, partially unsaturated or aromatic, and wherein        Rp1 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl and C2-C10-alkynyl, wherein the 3 last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted, may be partially or fully halogenated or may carry 1, 2 or 3 identical or different substituents Rx,        or wherein Rp1 is further selected from ORa, SRa, C(Y)Rb, C(Y)ORc, S(O)2Rd, NReRf, C(Y)NRgRh, heterocyclyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl,        C5-C10-cycloalkenyl and phenyl, wherein the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 identical or different substituents selected from Rx and Ry, and wherein        Rp2 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl and C2-C10-alkynyl, wherein the 3 last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted, may be partially or fully halogenated or may carry 1, 2 or 3 identical or different substituents Rx,        or wherein Rp2 is further selected from ORa, SRa, C(Y)Rb, C(Y)ORc, S(O)2Rd, NReRf, C(Y)NRgRh, heterocyclyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, C5-C10-cycloalkenyl and phenyl, wherein the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 identical or different substituents selected from Rx and Ry, and wherein        n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, and wherein        Rpx is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl and C2-C10-alkynyl, wherein the 3 last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted, may be partially or fully halogenated or may carry 1, 2 or 3 identical or different substituents Rx,        or wherein Rpx is further selected from ORa, SRa, C(Y)Rb, C(Y)ORc, S(O)2Rd, NReRf, C(Y)NRgRh, heterocyclyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, C5-C10-cycloalkenyl and phenyl, wherein the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 identical or different substituents selected from Rx and Ry, or wherein        two radicals Rpx bound to the same ring-member of the heterocyclic radical D together may form an oxo substituent, and wherein        two radicals Rpx bound to adjacent ring-members of the heterocyclic radical D together with those ring-members may form a saturated, partially unsaturated or aromatic 3- to 7-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic radical fused to the heterocyclic radical D, wherein the ring-members are selected from C, N, O and S, and wherein the cyclic radical may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2 or 3 identical or different substituents selected from halogen, CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl and C3-C6-halocycloalkyl;            B is N or CR4, wherein R4 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl;    X1 is S, O or NR1a, wherein R1a is selected from hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C10-halocycloalkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C2-C10-haloalkenyl, C2-C10-alkynyl, C1-C10-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, ORa, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;    X2 is OR2a, NR2bR2c, S(O)mR2d, wherein m is 0, 1 or 2 and wherein            R2a is selected from C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy, and wherein        R2b, R2c are independently of each other selected from hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenylsulfonyl, hetaryl, hetarylcarbonyl, hetarylsulfonyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the eight last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy or        R2b and R2c together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bound form a 5- or 6-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycle, which may carry a further heteroatom being selected from O, S and N as a ring member atom and wherein the heterocycle may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy, and wherein        R2d is selected from C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;            R1 is hydrogen, CN, C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C10-haloalkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, C3-C10-halocycloalkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C10-halocycloalkylmethyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C2-C10-haloalkenyl, C2-C10-alkynyl, C3-C10-haloalkynyl, C1-C4-alkylen-CN, ORa, C1-C4-alkylen-ORa, C(Y)Rb, C1-C4-alkylen-C(Y)Rb, C(Y)ORc, C1-C4-alkylen-C(Y)ORc, S(O)mRd, NReRf, C1-C4-alkylen-NReRf, C(Y)NRgRh, C1-C4-alkylen-C(Y)NRgRh, S(O)mNReRf, C(Y)NRiNReRf, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl wherein the aromatic ring of the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 identical or different substituents Rx and wherein m is 0, 1 or 2;    R2 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl;    R3 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl;    R5 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl;    Y is O or S;    Ra, Rb, Rc are independently of each other selected from hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;    Rd is selected from C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;    Re, Rf are independently of each other selected from hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenylsulfonyl, hetaryl, hetarylcarbonyl, hetarylsulfonyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the eight last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy, or    Re and Rf together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bound form a 5- or 6-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycle, which may carry a further heteroatom being selected from O, S and N as a ring member atom and wherein the heterocycle may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;    Rg, Rh are independently of each other selected from hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;    Ri is selected from hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl and phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl wherein the phenyl ring in the two last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;    Rx are independently of each other selected from cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C10-alkylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 5- to 7-membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, 5- to 7-membered heterocyclyloxy and phenoxy, wherein the last 6 mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 radicals Ry;    Ry is selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl and C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for protecting plant propagation material and/or the plants which grow therefrom, which method comprises treating the seed with a pesticidally effective amount of a compound of the formulae I or II or an agriculturally acceptable salt or an N-oxide thereof as defined herein.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to plant propagation material, comprising at least one compound of formulae I or II and/or an agriculturally acceptable salt or an N-oxide thereof as defined herein.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for treating or protecting an animal from infestation or infection by parasites which comprises bringing the animal in contact with a parasiticidally effective amount of a compound of the formulae I or II or a veterinally acceptable salt or an N-oxide thereof as defined herein. Bringing the animal in contact with the compound of formulae I or II, its salt or N-oxide, or the veterinary composition of the invention means applying or administering it to the animal.
The compounds of formulae I and II and their salts or N-oxides have previously not been described, with the exception of N-pyridin-3-yl pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine-3-carboxamide, N-pyridin-3-yl pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3-carboxamide, N-pyridin-3-yl 7-trifluoromethyl-5-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3-carboxamide, N-pyridin-3-yl 7-trifluoromethyl-5-(2-methoxyphenyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3-carboxamide and N-pyridin-3-yl 7-trifluoromethyl-5-(3-methoxyphenyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3-carboxamide. Therefore, the present invention also relates to the previously undescribed pyrazole compounds of formulae I and II and their salts, in particular their agriculturally or veterinarily acceptable salts, and their N-oxides.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to an agricultural composition containing at least one compound of formulae I or II according to the invention and/or an agriculturally acceptable salt or an N-oxide thereof and at least one liquid or solid carrier.
The substituents of the compounds of formulae I or II may contain one or more centers of chirality. In this case the compounds of the formulae I or II can be present in the form of different enantiomers or diastereomers, depending on the substituents.
The compounds of formula II additionally may exist as a cis- or trans-isomer with respect to the N═C axis. The present invention relates to every possible stereoisomer of the compounds of formulae I or II, i.e. to single enantiomers or diastereomers, as well as to mixtures thereof.
The compounds of formulae I or II may be amorphous or may exist in one or more different crystalline states (polymorphs) which may have different macroscopic properties such as stability or show different biological properties such as activities.
The present invention includes both amorphous and crystalline compounds of formulae I or II, mixtures of different crystalline states of the respective compound I or II, as well as amorphous or crystalline salts thereof.
Salts of the compounds of the formulae I or II are preferably agriculturally and veterinarily acceptable salts. They can be formed in a customary method, e.g. by reacting the compound with an acid of the anion in question.
Agriculturally useful salts of the compounds of formulae I and II encompass especially the salts of the acid addition salts of those acids whose anions have no adverse effect on the pesticidal action of the compounds of formulae I or II.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogensulfate, sulfate, dihydrogenphosphate, hydrogenphosphate, phosphate, nitrate, bicarbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate, and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate. They can be formed by reacting compounds of formulae I or II with an acid of the corresponding anion, preferably of hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or nitric acid.
Veterinarily acceptable salts of the compounds of formulae I or II encompass especially the acid addition salts which are known and accepted in the art for the formation of salts for veterinary use. Suitable acid addition salts, e.g. formed by compounds of formulae I or II containing a basic nitrogen atom, e.g. an amino group, include salts with inorganic acids, for example hydrochlorids, sulphates, phosphates, and nitrates and salts of organic acids for example acetic acid, maleic acid, e.g. the monoacid salts or diacid salts of maleic acid, dimaleic acid, fumaric acid, e.g. the monoacid salts or diacid salts of fumaric acid, difumaric acid, methane sulfenic acid, methane sulfonic acid, and succinic acid.
The term “N-oxide” includes any compound of formulae I or II which has at least one tertiary nitrogen atom that is oxidized to an N-oxide moiety.
The term “invertebrate pest” as used herein encompasses animal populations, such as insects, arachnids and nematodes. These pests may attack plants thereby causing substantial damage to the plants attacked. The term “animal pest” as used herein also encompasses ectoparasites which may infest animals, in particular warm blooded animals such as e.g. mammals or birds, or other higher animals such as reptiles, amphibians or fish, thereby causing substantial damage to the animals infested.
The term “plant propagation material” as used herein includes all the generative parts of the plant such as seeds and vegetative plant material such as cuttings and tubers (e.g. potatoes), which can be used for the multiplication of the plant. This includes seeds, roots, fruits, tubers, bulbs, rhizomes, shoots, sprouts and other parts of plants. Seedlings and young plants, which are to be transplanted after germination or after emergence from soil, may also be included. These plant propagation materials may be treated prophylactically with a plant protection compound either at or before planting or transplanting.
The term “plants” comprises any types of plants including “non-cultivated plants” and in particular “cultivated plants”.
The term “non-cultivated plants” refers to any wild type species or related species or related genera of a cultivated plant.
The term “cultivated plants” as used herein includes plants which have been modified by breeding, mutagenesis or genetic engineering. Genetically modified plants are plants, which genetic material has been so modified by the use of recombinant DNA techniques that under natural circumstances cannot readily be obtained by cross breeding, mutations or natural recombination. Typically, one or more genes have been integrated into the genetic material of a genetically modified plant in order to improve certain properties of the plant. Such genetic modifications also include but are not limited to targeted post-transitional modification of protein(s) (oligo- or polypeptides), for example by glycosylation or polymer additions such as prenylated, acetylated or farnesylated moieties or PEG moieties (e.g. as disclosed in Biotechnol Prog. 2001 Jul.-Aug. 17(4):720-8., Protein Eng. Des. Sel. 2004 Jan. 17(1):57-66, Nat. Protoc. 2007; 2(5):1225-35., Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. 2006 October; 10(5):487-91. Epub 2006 Aug. 28., Biomaterials. 2001 Mar. 22(5):405-17, Bioconjug. Chem. 2005 Jan.-Feb. 16(1):113-21).
The term “cultivated plants” as used herein further includes plants that have been rendered tolerant to applications of specific classes of herbicides, such as hydroxy-phenylpyruvate dioxygenase (HPPD) inhibitors; acetolactate synthase (ALS) inhibitors, such as sulfonyl ureas (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,100, WO 01/82685, WO 00/26390, WO 97/41218, WO 98/02526, WO 98/02527, WO 04/106529, WO 05/20673, WO 03/14357, WO 03/13225, WO 03/14356, WO 04/16073) or imidazolinones (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,100, WO 01/82685, WO 00/26390, WO 97/41218, WO 98/02526, WO 98/02527, WO 04/106529, WO 05/20673, WO 03/14357, WO 03/13225, WO 03/14356, WO 04/16073); enolpyruvylshikimate-3-phosphate synthase (EPSPS) inhibitors, such as glyphosate (see e.g. WO 92/00377); glutamine synthetase (GS) inhibitors, such as glufosinate (see e.g. EP-A-0242236, EP-A-242246) or oxynil herbicides (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,024) as a result of conventional methods of breeding or genetic engineering. Several cultivated plants have been rendered tolerant to herbicides by conventional methods of breeding (mutagenesis), for example Clearfield® summer rape (Canola) being tolerant to imidazolinones, e.g. imazamox. Genetic engineering methods have been used to render cultivated plants, such as soybean, cotton, corn, beets and rape, tolerant to herbicides, such as glyphosate and glufosinate, some of which are commercially available under the trade names RoundupReady® (glyphosate) and LibertyLink® (glufosinate).
The term “cultivated plants” as used herein further includes plants that are by the use of recombinant DNA techniques capable to synthesize one or more insecticidal proteins, especially those known from the bacterial genus bacillus, particularly from bacillus thuringiensis, such as endotoxins, e.g. CryIA(b), CryIA(c), CryIF, CryIF(a2), Cry-IIA(b), CryIIIA, CryIIIB(b1) or Cry9c; vegetative insecticidal proteins (VIP), e.g. VIP1, VIP2, VIP3 or VIP3A; insecticidal proteins of bacteria colonizing nematodes, for example Photorhabdus spp. or Xenorhabdus spp.; toxins produced by animals, such as scorpion toxins, arachnid toxins, wasp toxins, or other insect-specific neurotoxins; toxins produced by fungi, such Streptomycetes toxins, plant lectins, such as pea or barley lectins; agglutinins; proteinase inhibitors, such as trypsin inhibitors, serine protease inhibitors, patatin, cystatin or papain inhibitors; ribosome-inactivating proteins (RIP), such as ricin, maize-RIP, abrin, luffin, saporin or bryodin; steroid metabolism enzymes, such as 3-hydroxysteroid oxidase, ecdysteroid-IDP-glycosyl-transferase, cholesterol oxidases, ecdysone inhibitors or HMG-CoA-reductase; ion channel blockers, such as blockers of sodium or calcium channels; juvenile hormone esterase; diuretic hormone receptors (helicokinin receptors); stilben synthase, bibenzyl synthase, chitinases or glucanases. In the context of the present invention these insecticidal proteins or toxins are to be understood expressly also as pre-toxins, hybrid proteins, truncated or otherwise modified proteins. Hybrid proteins are characterized by a new combination of protein domains, (see, for example WO 02/015701). Further examples of such toxins or genetically-modified plants capable of synthesizing such toxins are disclosed, for example, in EP-A 374 753, WO 93/007278, WO 95/34656, EP-A 427 529, EP-A 451 878, WO 03/018810 and WO 03/052073. The methods for producing such genetically modified plants are generally known to the person skilled in the art and are described, for example, in the publications mentioned above. These insecticidal proteins contained in the genetically modified plants impart to the plants producing these proteins protection from harmful pests from certain taxonomic groups of arthropods insects, particularly to beetles (Coleoptera), flies (Diptera), and butterflies and moths (Lepidoptera) and to plant parasitic nematodes (Nematoda).
The term “cultivated plants” as used herein further includes plants that are by the use of recombinant DNA techniques capable to synthesize one or more proteins to increase the resistance or tolerance of those plants to bacterial, viral or fungal pathogens. Examples of such proteins are the so-called “pathogenesis-related proteins” (PR proteins, see, for example EP-A 0 392 225), plant disease resistance genes (for example potato cultivars, which express resistance genes acting against Phytophthora infestans derived from the mexican wild potato Solanum bulbocastanum) or T4-lysozym (e.g. potato cultivars capable of synthesizing these proteins with increased resistance against bacteria such as Erwinia amylvora). The methods for producing such genetically modified plants are generally known to the person skilled in the art and are described, for example, in the publications mentioned above.
The term “cultivated plants” as used herein further includes plants that are by the use of recombinant DNA techniques capable to synthesize one or more proteins to increase the productivity (e.g. bio mass production, grain yield, starch content, oil content or protein content), tolerance to drought, salinity or other growth-limiting environ-mental factors or tolerance to pests and fungal, bacterial or viral pathogens of those plants.
The term “cultivated plants” as used herein further includes plants that contain by the use of recombinant DNA techniques a modified amount of substances of content or new substances of content, specifically to improve human or animal nutrition, for example oil crops that produce health-promoting long-chain omega-3 fatty acids or unsaturated omega-9 fatty acids (e.g. Nexera® rape).
The term “cultivated plants” as used herein further includes plants that contain by the use of recombinant DNA techniques a modified amount of substances of content or new substances of content, specifically to improve raw material production, for example potatoes that produce increased amounts of amylopectin (e.g. Amflora® potato).
The organic moieties mentioned in the above definitions of the variables are—like the term halogen—collective terms for individual listings of the individual group members. The prefix Cn-Cm indicates in each case the possible number of carbon atoms in the group.
The term halogen denotes in each case fluorine, bromine, chlorine or iodine, in particular fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
The term “alkyl” as used herein and in the alkyl moieties of alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylcarbonyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl and alkoxyalkyl, denotes in each case a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having usually from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, frequently from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, more preferably from 1 to 3 carbon atoms. Examples of an alkyl group are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, n-heptyl, 1-methylhexyl, 2-methylhexyl, 3-methylhexyl, 4-methylhexyl, 5-methylhexyl, 1-ethylpentyl, 2-ethylpentyl, 3-ethylpentyl, 1-propylpentyl, n-octyl, 1-methyloctyl, 2-methylheptyl, 1-ethylhexyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,2-dimethylhexyl, 1-propylpentyl and 2-propylpentyl.
The term “alkylene” (or alkanediyl) as used herein in each case denotes an alkyl radical as defined above, wherein one hydrogen atom at any position of the carbon back-bone is replaced by one further binding site, thus forming a bivalent moiety.
The term “haloalkyl” as used herein and in the haloalkyl moieties of haloalkoxy, haloalkylthio, haloalkylcarbonyl, haloalkylsulfinyl and haloalkylsulfonyl, denotes in each case a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having usually from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, frequently from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, wherein the hydrogen atoms of this group are partially or totally replaced with halogen atoms. Preferred haloalkyl moieties are selected from C1-C4-haloalkyl, more preferably from C1-C2-haloalkyl, in particular from C1-C2-fluoroalkyl such as fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, pentafluoroethyl and the like.
The term “alkoxy” as used herein denotes in each case a straight-chain or branched alkyl group which is bound via an oxygen atom at any position in the alkyl group and has usually from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, frequently from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Examples of an alkoxy group are methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butyloxy, 2-butyloxy, iso-butyloxy, tert.-butyloxy and the like.
The term “haloalkoxy” as used herein denotes in each case a straight-chain or branched alkoxy group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, frequently from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, wherein the hydrogen atoms of this group are partially or totally replaced with halogen atoms, in particular fluorine atoms. Preferred haloalkoxy moieties include C1-C4-haloalkoxy, in particular C1-C2-fluoroalkoxy, such as fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 1-fluoroethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluorethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy and the like.
The term “cycloalkyl” as used herein and in the cycloalkyl moieties of cycloalkyl-alkyl, e.g. cycloalkyl-methyl, denotes in each case a mono- or bicyclic saturated carbocyclic radical having usually from 3 to 10, or preferably or 3 to 6 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, bicyclo[2.1.1]hexyl, bicyclo[3.1.1]heptyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl, and bicyclo[2.2.2]octyl and the like.
The term “cycloalkenyl” as used herein denotes in each case a partially unsaturated mono- or bicyclic carbocyclic radical having usually from 5 to 10, or preferably 5 to 8 carbon atoms, such as cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, cyclooctenyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octenyl and the like.
The term “halocycloalkyl” as used herein and in the halocycloalkyl moieties of C3-C10-halocycloalkyl-methyl denotes in each case a mono- or bicyclic cycloaliphatic radical having usually from 3 to 10 carbon atoms or 3 to 6 carbon atoms, wherein at least one, e.g. 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 of the hydrogen atoms are replaced by halogen, in particular by fluorine or chlorine. Examples are 1- and 2-fluorocyclopropyl, 1,2-, 2,2- and 2,3-difluorocyclopropyl, 1,2,2-trifluorocyclopropyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluorocyclpropyl, 1- and 2-chlorocyclopropyl, 1,2-, 2,2- and 2,3-dichlorocyclopropyl, 1,2,2-trichlorocyclopropyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrachlorocyclpropyl, 1-, 2- and 3-fluorocyclopentyl, 1,2-, 2,2-, 2,3-, 3,3-, 3,4-, 2,5-difluorocyclopentyl, 1-, 2- and 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 1,2-, 2,2-, 2,3-, 3,3-, 3,4-, 2,5-dichlorocyclopentyl and the like.
The term “alkenyl” as used herein denotes in each case a singly unsaturated hydrocarbon radical having usually 2 to 10, or preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as vinyl, allyl (2-propen-1-yl), 1-propen-1-yl, 2-propen-2-yl, methallyl (2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl), 2-buten-1-yl, 3-buten-1-yl, 2-penten-1-yl, 3-penten-1-yl, 4-penten-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl and the like.
The term “alkynyl” as used herein denotes in each case a singly unsaturated hydrocarbon radical having usually 2 to 10, or preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethynyl, propargyl (2-propyn-1-yl), 1-propyn-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-yn-1-yl), 2-butyn-1-yl, 3-butyn-1-yl, 1-pentyn-1-yl, 3-pentyn-1-yl, 4-pentyn-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-yn-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-yn-1-yl and the like.
The term “alkoxyalkyl” as used herein refers to linear or branched alkyl having usually 1 to 4 carbon atoms, wherein 1 of those carbon atoms carries an alkoxy radical usually having 1 to 10, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Examples are CH2OCH3, CH2—OC2H5, n-propoxymethyl, CH2—OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)-methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, CH2—OC(CH3)3,2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)-ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)-ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)-ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)-ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-ethyl, 2-(methoxy)-propyl, 2-(ethoxy)-propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)-propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)-propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)-propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)-propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)-propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-propyl, 3-(methoxy)-propyl, 3-(ethoxy)-propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)-propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)-propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)-propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)-propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)-propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-propyl, 2-(methoxy)-butyl, 2-(ethoxy)-butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)-butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)-butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)-butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)-butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)-butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-butyl, 3-(methoxy)-butyl, 3-(ethoxy)-butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)-butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)-butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)-butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)-butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-butyl, 4-(methoxy)-butyl, 4-(ethoxy)-butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)-butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)-butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)-butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)-butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)-butyl, 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-butyl and the like.
The term “alkylcarbonyl” (or alkyl-C(═O)—) as used herein refers to a straight-chain or branched saturated alkyl group usually having 1 to 10 (═C1-C10-alkylcarbonyl), preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (═C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl) which is attached via the carbon of a carbonyl group at any position in the alkyl group.
The term “haloalkylcarbonyl” as used herein refers to an alkylcarbonyl group as mentioned above, wherein the hydrogen atoms are partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine.
The term “alkylthio” (or alkylsulfanyl; or alkyl-S—) as used herein refers to a straight-chain or branched saturated alkyl group usually having 1 to 10 (═C1-C10-alkylthio), preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (═C1-C4-alkylthio) which is attached via a sulfur atom at any position in the alkyl group.
The term “haloalkylthio” as used herein refers to an alkylthio group as mentioned above, wherein the hydrogen atoms are partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine.
The term “alkylsulfinyl” (or alkylsulfoxyl; or alkyl-S(═O)—), as used herein refers to a straight-chain or branched saturated alkyl group usually having 1 to 10 (═C1-C10-alkylsulfinyl), preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (═C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl), which is attached via the sulfur atom of a sulfinyl group at any position in the alkyl group.
The term “haloalkylsulfinyl” as used herein refers to a alkylsulfinyl group as mentioned above wherein the hydrogen atoms are partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine.
The term “alkylsulfonyl” (or alkyl-S(═O)2—) as used herein refers to a straight-chain or branched saturated alkyl group usually having 1 to 10 carbon atoms (═C1-C10-alkylsulfonyl), preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (═C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl), which is attached via the sulfur atom of a sulfonyl group at any position in the alkyl group.
The term “haloalkylsulfonyl” as used herein refers to an alkylsulfonyl group as mentioned above wherein the hydrogen atoms are partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine.
The term “heterocyclyl” includes in general 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered monocyclic heterocyclic radicals and 8 to 10 membered bicyclic heterocyclic radicals, the mono- and bicyclic radicals may be saturated, unsaturated or aromatic (=hetaryl). The mono- and bicyclic heterocyclic radicals usually comprise 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms selected from N, O and S as ring members.
The term “hetaryl” includes monocyclic 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic radicals comprising as ring members 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms selected from N, O and S. Examples of 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic radicals include pyridyl, i.e. 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, i.e. 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, i.e. 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, thienyl, i.e. 2- or 3-thienyl, furyl, i.e. 2- or 3-furyl, pyrrolyl, i.e. 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, i.e. 2-, 3- or 5-oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, i.e. 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, i.e. 2-, 3- or 5-thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, i.e. 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, i.e. 1-, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, i.e. 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, e.g. 2- or 5-[1,3,4]oxadiazolyl, 4- or 5-(1,2,3-oxadiazol)yl, 3- or 5-(1,2,4-oxadiazol)yl, 2- or 5-(1,3,4-thiadiazol)yl, thiadiazolyl, e.g. 2- or 5-(1,3,4-thiadiazol)yl, 4- or 5-(1,2,3-thiadiazol)yl, 3- or 5-(1,2,4-thiadiazol)yl, triazolyl, e.g. 1H-, 2H- or 3H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 2H-triazol-3-yl, 1H-, 2H-, or 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl and tetrazolyl, i.e. 1H- or 2H-tetrazolyl.
The term “hetaryl” also includes bicyclic 8- to 10-membered heteroaromatic radicals comprising as ring members 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms selected from N, O and S, wherein a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring is fused to a phenyl ring or to a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic radical. Examples of a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring fused to a phenyl ring or to a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic radical include benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indolyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxathiazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, benzoxazinyl, chinolinyl, isochinolinyl, purinyl, 1,8-naphthyridyl, pteridyl, pyrido[3,2-d]pyrimidyl or pyridoimidazolyl and the like. These fused hetaryl radicals may be bonded to the remainder of the molecule via any ring atom of 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring or via a carbon atom of the fused phenyl moiety.
Examples of saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic radicals comprise saturated or unsaturated, non-aromatic heterocyclic rings, such as pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, dihydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, dioxolenyl, thiolanyl, dihydrothienyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolidinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, isothiazolinyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, oxathiolanyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, dihydropyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, 1,3- and 1,4-dioxanyl, thiopyranyl, dihydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, morpholinyl, thiazinyl and the like. Examples for heterocyclic ring also comprising 1 or 2 carbonyl groups as ring members comprise pyrrolidin-2-only, pyrrolidin-2,5-dionyl, imidazolidin-2-only, oxazolidin-2-only, thiazolidin-2-only and the like.
The term “5- or 6-membered heterocyclic radical fused to the pyrazole moiety” as used herein refers to 5- or 6-membered saturated, unsaturated or aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic radicals comprising as part of the heterocycle the C—N-bond of the pyrazole moiety. Such fused heterocyclic radicals may contain 1 or 2 further heteroatoms as ring members selected from O, N and S. Examples of such fused heterocyclic radicals are “fused pyridin” together with the pyrazol forming a pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine moiety (=3,4-diazainden), “fused pyrimidine” together with the pyrazole forming a pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine or pyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine moiety or “fused tetrahydropyrimidine” together with the pyrazole forming e.g. a 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo-[1,5-a]pyrimidine or 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine moiety.
The terms “phenylalkyl” and “phenoxyalkyl” refers to phenyl or phenoxy, respectively, which are bound via an alkyl group having usually 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular a methyl group (=phenylmethyl), to the remainder of the molecule, examples including benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 2-phenoxyethyl and the like.
The terms “heterocyclylalkyl” and “hetarylalkyl” refers to heterocyclyl or hetaryl, respectively, as defined above which are bound via an alkyl group having usually 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular a methyl group (=heterocyclylmethyl or hetarylmethyl, respectively), to the remainder of the molecule.
The remarks made below as to preferred embodiments of the variables of the compounds of formulae I or II are valid on their own as well as—preferably—in combination with each other. The remarks made below concerning preferred embodiments of the variables further are valid concerning the compounds of formulae I or II as well as concerning the uses and methods according to the invention and the composition according to the present invention.
A preferred embodiment of the invention relates to pyrazole compounds of the formula I, to their salts, to their N-oxides and to the methods and uses of such compounds.
Amongst the compounds of the formula I, preference is given to those compounds, wherein X1 in formula I is oxygen, sulphur or a moiety N—R1a. Particular preference is given to those compounds of the formula I wherein X1 is oxygen.
Amongst the compounds of the formula I, wherein X1 is NR1a, preference is given to those compounds, wherein R1a is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-haloalkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, hetaryl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, wherein the aromatic ring in the four last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents which, independently of each other, are selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy. In particular, R1a is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl.
Amongst the compounds of the formula I, preference is further given to those compounds, wherein R1 is hydrogen, CN, C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C10-haloalkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C2-C10-haloalkenyl, C2-C10-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylene-CN, ORa, C(Y)Rb, C(Y)ORc or S(O)2Rd. In particular R1 is hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to pyrazole compounds of formula II and to the salts and N-oxides thereof. In the compounds of the formula II, preference is given to those compounds, wherein X2 in formula II is OR2a or SR2d. In these compounds R2a or R2d is preferably C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl. Preference is likewise given to compounds of formula II, wherein X2 is NR2bR2c. In these compounds R2b and R2c are preferably selected independently of each other, from C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylmethyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl or R2b and R2c, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a saturated, nitrogen-bound 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which may comprise a further heteroatom selected from O, S and N, e.g. NR2bR2c being 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 4-morpholinyl or 4-thiomorpholinyl.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, preference is given to those compounds, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy. In particular R2 is hydrogen.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, preference is further given to those compounds, wherein R3 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl. More preference is given to the compounds of formulae I or II, wherein R3 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy. Still more preferably R3 is hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl, in particular hydrogen.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, preference is further given to those compounds, wherein R5 is hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy.
A first specific embodiment of the present invention relates to compounds of formulae I or II, wherein B is CR4. Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, wherein B is CR4, preference is given to those compounds, wherein R4 is hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy. Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, wherein B is CR4, preference is given to those, wherein the radicals R2, R3 and R5 have the preferred meanings.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, wherein B is CR4, particular preference is further given to those compounds, wherein at least three of the radicals R2, R3, R4 or R5 are hydrogen. Amongst these compounds, most preference is given to those compounds wherein the radicals R2, R3, R4 and R5 are hydrogen.
A second specific embodiment of the present invention relates to compounds of formulae I or II, wherein B is N. Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, wherein B is N, preference is given to those, wherein the radicals R2, R3 and R5 have the preferred meanings.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, wherein B is N, particular preference is given to those compounds, wherein at least two of the radicals R2, R3 or R5 are hydrogen. Amongst these compounds, most preference is given to those compounds wherein the radicals, wherein the radicals R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, preference is further given to those compounds, wherein Rpx is selected from halogen, CN, C1-C4-alkyl and C2-C10-alkenyl, wherein the 2 last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted, may be partially or fully halogenated or may carry 1, 2 or 3 identical or different substituents selected from C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, hetaryl, phenyl and phenoxy, wherein the last three mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 radicals selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl and C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, or wherein Rpx is further selected from C3-C6-cycloalkyl, hetaryl and phenyl, wherein the three last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 identical or different substituents selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl and C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl.
More preferably Rpx is selected from halogen, CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl and phenyl, wherein phenyl may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 radicals selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy. In particular Rpx is selected from halogen, CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl and C3-C6-halocycloalkyl.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, preference is further given to those compounds, wherein n is 0, 1 or 2. More preferably n is 0, i.e. the fused heterocyclic radical D is unsubstituted.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, preference is further given to those compounds, wherein the fused heterocyclic radical D comprises 0, 1 or 2 further hetero atoms selected from O, N or S as ring members. More preferably the fused heterocyclic radical D is selected from fused pyridine, dihydropyridine, tetrahydropyridine, pyrazine, dihydropyrazine, tetrahydropyrazine, pyrimidine, dihydropyrimidine, tetrahydropyrimidine, pyridazine, dihydropyridazine and tetrahydropyridazine, i.e. D together with the pyrazole moiety forms a radical derived from pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrazine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrazine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrazine, 4,5,6,7-pyrazolo[1,5-a]tetrahydropyrazine, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine, pyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-c]yrimidine, pyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine and 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine. In particular D together with the pyrazol moiety forms a radical derived from pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrazine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrazine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrazine, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrazine, pyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine, pyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine, 4,5-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine, 6,7-dihydropyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine and 4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazine.
The term “radical derived from” as used in this context relates to radicals of formulae A1 and A2 comprising as core structure the indicated fused heterobicycle, wherein this core structure carries the substituents Rp1, Rp2 and (Rpx)n as well as the binding site # as indicated for the radicals of formulae A1 and A1.
One particular embodiment of the invention relates to compounds of formulae I or II, wherein A is a radical A1.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, wherein A is a radical A1, preference is given to those compounds, wherein Rp1 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl and C2-C10-alkenyl, wherein the two last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted, may be partially or fully halogenated or may carry 1, 2 or 3 identical or different substituents selected from C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, hetaryl, phenyl and phenoxy, wherein the last three mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 radicals selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl and C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, or wherein Rp1 is further selected from C3-C6-cycloalkyl, hetaryl and phenyl, wherein the three last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 identical or different substituents selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl and C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl.
More preferably Rp1 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl and phenyl, wherein phenyl may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 radicals selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy. Most preferably Rp1 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl and C3-C6-halocycloalkyl. In particular Rp1 is hydrogen.
Examples of suitable radicals A1 are shown in the tables 1.1 to 1.11 below.
Table 1.1: Examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d or A1.e,
wherein
Rp1 is hydrogen and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.1a.1 to A1.1a.31, A1.1a.42 to A1.1a.91 and A1.1a.117 to A1.1a.141; radicals A1.1b.1 to A1.1b.31, A1.1b.42 to A1.1b.91 and A1.1b.117 to A1.1b.141; radicals A1.1c.1 to A1.1c.31, A1.1c.42 to A1.1c.91 and A1.1c.117 to A1.1c.141; radicals A1.1d.1 to A1.1d.31, A1.1d.42 to A1.1d.91 and A1.1d.117 to A1.1d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.1e.1-A1.1e.191).
TABLE AlineRpx1Rpx2Rpx3Rpx4 (*)1HHHH2CH3HHH3C2H5HHH4CH(CH3)2HHH5cyclopropylHHH6CH2FHHH7CHF2HHH8CF3HHH9FHHH10ClHHH11CNHHH12HCH3HH13HC2H5HH14HCH(CH3)2HH15HcyclopropylHH16HCH2FHH17HCHF2HH18HCF3HH19HFHH20HClHH21HCNHH22HHCH3H23HHC2H5H24HHCH(CH3)2H25HHcyclopropylH26HHCH2FH27HHCHF2H28HHCF3H29HHFH30HHClH31HHCNH32HHHCH333HHHC2H534HHHCH(CH3)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(*) only for the radicals of formulae A1.e or A2.e
Table 1.2: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is CH3 and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.2a.1 to A1.2a.31, A1.2a.42 to A1.2a.91 and A1.2a.117 to A1.2a.141; radicals A1.2b.1 to A1.2b.31, A1.2b.42 to A1.2b.91 and A1.2b.117 to A1.2b.141; radicals A1.2c.1 to A1.2c.31, A1.2c.42 to A1.2c.91 and A1.2c.117 to A1.2c.141; radicals A1.2d.1 to A1.2d.31, A1.2d.42 to A1.2d.91 and A1.2d.117 to A1.2d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.2e.1-A1.2e.191).
Table 1.3: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is C2H5 and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.3a.1 to A1.3a.31, A1.3a.42 to A1.3a.91 and A1.3a.117 to A1.3a.141; radicals A1.3b.1 to A1.3b.31, A1.3b.42 to A1.3b.91 and A1.3b.117 to A1.3b.141; radicals A1.3c.1 to A1.3c.31, A1.3c.42 to A1.3c.91 and A1.3c.117 to A1.3c.141; radicals A1.3d.1 to A1.3d.31, A1.3d.42 to A1.3d.91 and A1.3d.117 to A1.3d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.3e.1-A1.3e.191).
Table 1.4: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is CH(CH3)2 and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.4a.1 to A1.4a.31, A1.4a.42 to A1.4a.91 and A1.4a.117 to A1.4a.141; radicals A1.4b.1 to A1.4b.31, A1.4b.42 to A1.4b.91 and A1.4b.117 to A1.4b.141; radicals A1.4c.1 to A1.4c.31, A1.4c.42 to A1.4c.91 and A1.4c.117 to A1.4c.141; radicals A1.4d.1 to A1.4d.31, A1.4d.42 to A1.4d.91 and A1.4d.117 to A1.4d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.4e.1-A1.4e.191).
Table 1.5: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is cyclopropyl and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.5a.1 to A1.5a.31, A1.5a.42 to A1.5a.91 and A1.5a.117 to A1.5a.141; radicals A1.5b.1 to A1.5b.31, A1.5b.42 to A1.5b.91 and A1.5b.117 to A1.5b.141; radicals A1.5c.1 to A1.5c.31, A1.5c.42 to A1.5c.91 and A1.5c.117 to A1.5c.141; radicals A1.5d.1 to A1.5d.31, A1.5d.42 to A1.5d.91 and A1.5d.117 to A1.5d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.5e.1-A1.5e.191).
Table 1.6: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is CH2F and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.6a.1 to A1.6a.31, A1.6a.42 to A1.6a.91 and A1.6a.117 to A1.6a.141; radicals A1.6b.1 to A1.6b.31, A1.6b.42 to A1.6b.91 and A1.6b.117 to A1.6b.141; radicals A1.6c.1 to A1.6c.31, A1.6c.42 to A1.6c.91 and A1.6c.117 to A1.6c.141; radicals A1.6d.1 to A1.6d.31, A1.6d.42 to A1.6d.91 and A1.6d.117 to A1.6d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.6e.1-A1.6e.191).
Table 1.7: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is CHF2 and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.7a.1 to A1.7a.31, A1.7a.42 to A1.7a.91 and A1.7a.117 to A1.7a.141; radicals A1.7b.1 to A1.7b.31, A1.7b.42 to A1.7b.91 and A1.7b.117 to A1.7b.141; radicals A1.7c.1 to A1.7c.31, A1.7c.42 to A1.7c.91 and A1.7c.117 to A1.7c.141; radicals A1.7d.1 to A1.7d.31, A1.7d.42 to A1.7d.91 and A1.7d.117 to A1.7d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.7e.1-A1.7e.191).
Table 1.8: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is CF3 and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.8a.1 to A1.8a.31, A1.8a.42 to A1.8a.91 and A1.8a.117 to A1.8a.141; radicals A1.8b.1 to A1.8b.31, A1.8b.42 to A1.8b.91 and A1.8b.117 to A1.8b.141; radicals A1.8c.1 to A1.8c.31, A1.8c.42 to A1.8c.91 and A1.8c.117 to A1.8c.141; radicals A1.8d.1 to A1.8d.31, A1.8d.42 to A1.8d.91 and A1.8d.117 to A1.8d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.8e.1-A1.8e.191).
Table 1.9: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is F and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.9a.1 to A1.9a.31, A1.9a.42 to A1.9a.91 and A1.9a.117 to A1.9a.141; radicals A1.9b.1 to A1.9b.31, A1.9b.42 to A1.9b.91 and A1.9b.117 to A1.9b.141; radicals A1.9c.1 to A1.9c.31, A1.9c.42 to A1.9c.91 and A1.9c.117 to A1.9c.141; radicals A1.9d.1 to A1.9d.31, A1.9d.42 to A1.9d.91 and A1.9d.117 to A1.9d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.9e.1-A1.9e.191).
Table 1.10: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is Cl and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.10a.1 to A1.10a.31, A1.10a.42 to A1.10a.91 and A1.10a.117 to A1.10a.141; radicals A1.10b.1 to A1.10b.31, A1.10b.42 to A1.10b.91 and A1.10b.117 to A1.10b.141; radicals A1.10c.1 to A1.10c.31, A1.10c.42 to A1.10c.91 and A1.10c.117 to A1.10c.141; radicals A1.10d.1 to A1.10d.31, A1.10d.42 to A1.10d.91 and A1.10d.117 to A1.10d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.10e.1-A1.10e.191).
Table 1.11: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d and A1.e, wherein Rp1 is CN and in the radicals of formulae A1.a, A1.b, A1.c or A1.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A1.11a.1 to A1.11a.31, A1.11a.42 to A1.11a.91 and A1.11a.117 to A1.11a.141; radicals A1.11b.1 to A1.11b.31, A1.11b.42 to A1.11b.91 and A1.11b.117 to A1.11b.141; radicals A1.11c.1 to A1.11c.31, A1.11c.42 to A1.11c.91 and A1.11c.117 to A1.11c.141; radicals A1.11d.1 to A1.11d.31, A1.11d.42 to A1.11d.91 and A1.11d.117 to A1.11d.141) and in the radicals of formula A1.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.11e.1-A1.11e.191).
Table 1.12: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k,
wherein Rp1, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.12f.1 to A1.12f.191; radicals A1.12g.1 to A1.12g.191; radicals A1.12h.1 to A1.12h.191; radicals A1.12i.1 to A1.12i.191; radicals A1.12k.1 to A1.12k.191).
Table 1.13: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is CH3, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.13f.1 to A1.13f.191; radicals A1.13g.1 to A1.13g.191; radicals A1.13h.1 to A1.13h.191; radicals A1.13i.1 to A1.13i.191; radicals A1.13k.1 to A1.13k.191).
Table 1.14: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is C2H5, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.14f.1 to A1.14f.191; radicals A1.14g.1 to A1.14g.191; radicals A1.14h.1 to A1.14h.191; radicals A1.14i.1 to A1.14i.191; radicals A1.14k.1 to A1.14k.191).
Table 1.15: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is CH(CH3)2, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.15f.1 to A1.15f.191; radicals A1.15g.1 to A1.15g.191; radicals A1.15h.1 to A1.15h.191; radicals A1.15i.1 to A1.15i.191; radicals A1.15k.1 to A1.15k.191).
Table 1.16: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is cyclopropyl, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.16f.1 to A1.16f.191; radicals A1.16g.1 to A1.16g.191; radicals A1.16h.1 to A1.16h.191; radicals A1.16i.1 to A1.16i.191; radicals A1.16k.1 to A1.16k.191).
Table 1.17: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is CH2F, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.17f.1 to A1.17f.191; radicals A1.17g.1 to A1.17g.191; radicals A1.17h.1 to A1.17h.191; radicals A1.17i.1 to A1.17i.191; radicals A1.17k.1 to A1.17k.191).
Table 1.18: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is CHF2, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.18f.1 to A1.18f.191; radicals A1.18g.1 to A1.18g.191; radicals A1.18h.1 to A1.18h.191; radicals A1.18i.1 to A1.18i.191; radicals A1.18k.1 to A1.18k.191).
Table 1.19: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is CF3, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.19f.1 to A1.19f.191; radicals A1.19g.1 to A1.19g.191; radicals A1.19h.1 to A1.19h.191; radicals A1.19i.1 to A1.19i.191; radicals A1.19k.1 to A1.19k.191).
Table 1.20: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is F, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.20f.1 to A1.20f.191; radicals A1.20g.1 to A1.13g.191; radicals A1.20h.1 to A1.20h.191; radicals A1.20i.1 to A1.20i.191; radicals A1.20k.1 to A1.220k.191).
Table 1.21: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is Cl, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.21f.1 to A1.21f.191; radicals A1.21g.1 to A1.21g.191; radicals A1.21h.1 to A1.21h.191; radicals A1.21i.1 to A1.21i.191; radicals A1.21k.1 to A1.21k.191).
Table 1.22: Further examples of suitable radicals A1 are the radicals of the formulae A1.f, A1.g, A1.h, A1.i or A1.k, wherein Rp1 is CN, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A1.22f.1 to A1.22f.191; radicals A1.22g.1 to A1.22g.191; radicals A1.22h.1 to A1.22h.191; radicals A1.22i.1 to A1.22i.191; radicals A1.22k.1 to A1.22k.191).
Another particular embodiment of the invention relates to compounds of formulae I or II, wherein A is a radical A2.
Amongst the compounds of the formulae I or II, wherein A is a radical A2, preference is given to those compounds, wherein Rp2 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl and C2-C10-alkenyl, wherein the two last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted, may be partially or fully halogenated or may carry 1, 2 or 3 identical or different substituents selected from C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, hetaryl, phenyl and phenoxy, wherein the last three mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 radicals selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl and C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, or wherein Rp2 is further selected from C3-C6-cycloalkyl, hetaryl and phenyl, wherein the three last mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 identical or different substituents selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl and C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl.
More preferably Rp2 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl and phenyl, wherein phenyl may be unsubstituted or may carry 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 radicals selected from halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy. Most preferably Rp2 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl and C3-C6-halocycloalkyl. In particular Rp2 is hydrogen.
Examples of suitable radicals A2 are shown in the tables 2.1 to 2.11 below.
Table 2.1: Examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e,
wherein                Rp2 is hydrogen and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.1a.1 to A2.1a.31, A2.1a.42 to A2.1a.91 and A2.1a.117 to A2.1a.141; radicals A2.1b.1 to A2.1b.31, A2.1b.42 to A2.1b.91 and A2.1b.117 to A2.1b.141; radicals A2.1c.1 to A2.1c.31, A2.1c.42 to A2.1c.91 and A2.1c.117 to A2.1c.141; radicals A2.1d.1 to A2.1d.31, A2.1d.42 to A2.1d.91 and A2.1d.117 to A2.1d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.1e.1 to A2.1e.191).        
Table 2.2: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is CH3 and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.2a.1 to A2.2a.31, A2.2a.42 to A2.2a.91 and A2.2a.117 to A2.2a.141; radicals A2.2b.1 to A2.2b.31, A2.2b.42 to A2.2b.91 and A2.2b.117 to A2.2b.141; radicals A2.2c.1 to A2.2c.31, A2.2c.42 to A2.2c.91 and A2.2c.117 to A2.2c.141; radicals A2.2d.1 to A2.2d.31, A2.2d.42 to A2.2d.91 and A2.2d.117 to A2.2d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.2e.1 to A2.2e.191).
Table 2.3: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is C2H5 and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.3a.1 to A2.3a.31, A2.3a.42 to A2.3a.91 and A2.3a.117 to A2.3a.141; radicals A2.3b.1 to A2.3b.31, A2.3b.42 to A2.3b.91 and A2.3b.117 to A2.3b.141; radicals A2.3c.1 to A2.3c.31, A2.3c.42 to A2.3c.91 and A2.3c.117 to A2.3c.141; radicals A2.3d.1 to A2.3d.31, A2.3d.42 to A2.3d.91 and A2.3d.117 to A2.3d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.3e.1 to A2.3e.191).
Table 2.4: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is CH(CH3)2 and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.4a.1 to A2.4a.31, A2.4a.42 to A2.4a.91 and A2.4a.117 to A2.4a.141; radicals A2.4b.1 to A2.4b.31, A2.4b.42 to A2.4b.91 and A2.4b.117 to A2.4b.141; radicals A2.4c.1 to A2.4c.31, A2.4c.42 to A2.4c.91 and A2.4c.117 to A2.4c.141; radicals A2.4d.1 to A2.4d.31, A2.4d.42 to A2.4d.91 and A2.4d.117 to A2.4d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.4e.1 to A2.4e.191).
Table 2.5: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is cyclopropyl and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.5a.1 to A2.5a.31, A2.5a.42 to A2.5a.91 and A2.5a.117 to A2.5a.141; radicals A2.5b.1 to A2.5b.31, A2.5b.42 to A2.5b.91 and A2.5b.117 to A2.5b.141; radicals A2.5c.1 to A2.5c.31, A2.5c.42 to A2.5c.91 and A2.5c.117 to A2.5c.141; radicals A2.5d.1 to A2.5d.31, A2.5d.42 to A2.5d.91 and A2.5d.117 to A2.5d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.5e.1 to A2.5e.191).
Table 2.6: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is CH2F and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.6a.1 to A2.6a.31, A2.6a.42 to A2.6a.91 and A2.6a.117 to A2.6a.141; radicals A2.6b.1 to A2.6b.31, A2.6b.42 to A2.6b.91 and A2.6b.117 to A2.6b.141; radicals A2.6c.1 to A2.6c.31, A2.6c.42 to A2.6c.91 and A2.6c.117 to A2.6c.141; radicals A2.6d.1 to A2.6d.31, A2.6d.42 to A2.6d.91 and A2.6d.117 to A2.6d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.6e.1 to A2.6e.191).
Table 2.7: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is CHF2 and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.7a.1 to A2.7a.31, A2.7a.42 to A2.7a.91 and A2.7a.117 to A2.7a.141; radicals A2.7b.1 to A2.7b.31, A2.7b.42 to A2.7b.91 and A2.7b.117 to A2.7b.141; radicals A2.7c.1 to A2.7c.31, A2.7c.42 to A2.7c.91 and A2.7c.117 to A2.7c.141; radicals A2.7d.1 to A2.7d.31, A2.7d.42 to A2.7d.91 and A2.7d.117 to A2.7d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.7e.1 to A2.7e.191).
Table 2.8: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is CF3 and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.8a.1 to A2.8a.31, A2.8a.42 to A2.8a.91 and A2.8a.117 to A2.8a.141; radicals A2.8b.1 to A2.8b.31, A2.8b.42 to A2.8b.91 and A2.8b.117 to A2.8b.141; radicals A2.8c.1 to A2.8c.31, A2.8c.42 to A2.8c.91 and A2.8c.117 to A2.8c.141; radicals A2.8d.1 to A2.8d.31, A2.8d.42 to A2.8d.91 and A2.8d.117 to A2.8d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.8e.1 to A2.8e.191).
Table 2.9: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is F and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.9a.1 to A2.9a.31, A2.9a.42 to A2.9a.91 and A2.9a.117 to A2.9a.141; radicals A2.9b.1 to A2.9b.31, A2.9b.42 to A2.9b.91 and A2.9b.117 to A2.9b.141; radicals A2.9c.1 to A2.9c.31, A2.9c.42 to A2.9c.91 and A2.9c.117 to A2.9c.141; radicals A2.9d.1 to A2.9d.31, A2.9d.42 to A2.9d.91 and A2.9d.117 to A2.9d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.9e.1 to A2.9e.191).
Table 2.10: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is Cl and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.10a.1 to A2.10a.31, A2.10a.42 to A2.10a.91 and A2.10a.117 to A2.10a.141; radicals A2.10b.1 to A2.10b.31, A2.10b.42 to A2.10b.91 and A2.10b.117 to A2.10b.141; radicals A2.10c.1 to A2.10c.31, A2.10c.42 to A2.10c.91 and A2.10c.117 to A2.10c.141; radicals A2.10d.1 to A2.10d.31, A2.10d.42 to A2.10d.91 and A2.10d.117 to A2.10d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.10e.1 to A2.10e.191).
Table 2.11: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e, wherein Rp2 is CN and in the radicals of formulae A2.a, A2.b, A2.c or A2.d Rpx1, Rpx2 and Rpx3 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 31, 42 to 91 and 117 to 141 of table A (radicals A2.11a.1 to A2.11a.31, A2.11a.42 to A2.11a.91 and A2.11a.117 to A2.11a.141; radicals A2.11b.1 to A2.11b.31, A2.11b.42 to A2.11b.91 and A2.11b.117 to A2.11b.141; radicals A2.11c.1 to A2.11c.31, A2.11c.42 to A2.11c.91 and A2.11c.117 to A2.11c.141; radicals A2.11d.1 to A2.11d.31, A2.11d.42 to A2.11d.91 and A2.11d.117 to A2.11d.141) and in the radicals of formula A2.e Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.11e.1 to A2.11e.191).
Table 2.12: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k,
wherein Rp2, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.12f.1 to A2.12f.191; radicals A2.12g.1 to A2.12g.191; radicals A2.12h.1 to A2.12h.191; radicals A2.12i.1 to A2.12i.191; radicals A2.12k.1 to A2.12k.191).
Table 2.13: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is CH3, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.13f.1 to A2.13f.191; radicals A2.13g.1 to A2.13g.191; radicals A2.13h.1 to A2.13h.191; radicals A2.13i.1 to A2.13i.191; radicals A2.13k.1 to A2.13k.191).
Table 2.14: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is C2H5, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.14f.1 to A2.14f.191; radicals A2.14g.1 to A2.14g.191; radicals A2.14h.1 to A2.14h.191; radicals A2.14i.1 to A2.14i.191; radicals A2.14k.1 to A2.14k.191).
Table 2.15: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp12 is CH(CH3)2, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.15f.1 to A2.15f.191; radicals A2.15g.1 to A2.15g.191; radicals A2.15h.1 to A2.15h.191; radicals A2.15i.1 to A2.15i.191; radicals A2.15k.1 to A2.15k.191).
Table 2.16: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is cyclopropyl, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.16f.1 to A2.16f.191; radicals A2.16g.1 to A2.16g.191; radicals A2.16h.1 to A2.16h.191; radicals A2.16i.1 to A2.16i.191; radicals A2.16k.1 to A2.16k.191).
Table 2.17: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is CH2F, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.17f.1 to A2.17f.191; radicals A2.17g.1 to A2.17g.191; radicals A2.17h.1 to A2.17h.191; radicals A2.17i.1 to A2.17i.191; radicals A2.17k.1 to A2.17k.191).
Table 2.18: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is CHF2, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.18f.1 to A2.18f.191; radicals A2.18g.1 to A2.18g.191; radicals A2.18h.1 to A2.18h.191; radicals A2.18i.1 to A2.18i.191; radicals A2.18k.1 to A2.18k.191).
Table 2.19: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is CF3, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.19f.1 to A2.19f.191; radicals A2.19g.1 to A2.19g.191; radicals A2.19h.1 to A2.19h.191; radicals A2.19i.1 to A2.19i.191; radicals A2.19k.1 to A2.19k.191).
Table 2.20: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is F, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.20f.1 to A2.20f.191; radicals A2.20g.1 to A2.13g.191; radicals A2.20h.1 to A2.20h.191; radicals A2.20i.1 to A2.20i.191; radicals A2.20k.1 to A2.220k.191).
Table 2.21: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is Cl, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.21f.1 to A2.21f.191; radicals A2.21g.1 to A2.21g.191; radicals A2.21h.1 to A2.21h.191; radicals A2.21i.1 to A2.21i.191; radicals A2.21k.1 to A2.21k.191).
Table 1.22: Further examples of suitable radicals A2 are the radicals of the formulae A2.f, A2.g, A2.h, A2.i or A2.k, wherein Rp2 is CN, Rpx1′, Rpx2′ and Rpx3′ and Rpx4′ are hydrogen and Rpx1, Rpx2, Rpx3 and Rpx4 are as defined in any of lines 1 to 191 of table A (radicals A2.22f.1 to A2.22f.191; radicals A2.22g.1 to A2.22g.191; radicals A2.22h.1 to A2.22h.191; radicals A2.22i.1 to A2.22i.191; radicals A2.22k.1 to A2.22k.191).
A very preferred embodiment of the invention relates to compounds of the formula I and to their salts or N-oxides, wherein X1 is O. These compounds are hereinafter also referred to as compounds I.a.

In formula I.a, the variables A, B, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are as defined above.
A particular preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to compounds of the formula I.a and to their salts or N-oxides, wherein    A is a radical A1, as defined above, in particular a radical A1 wherein D, n, Rpx and Rp1 have one of the preferred meanings, more particularly a radical A1.a, A1.b, A1.c, A1.d or A1.e as defined in any of tables 1.1 to 1.11, e.g. a radical selected from the pyrazole radicals A1.1a.1 to A1.11a.141 or A1.1b.1 to A1.11b.141;    R1 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, most preferably hydrogen, methyl or ethyl;    R2 hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy;    R3 hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy;    R5 is hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy; and    B is N or CR4, wherein CR4 is hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy;and wherein most preferably R4 and R5 and one or both radicals R2 and R3 are hydrogen.
Examples of compounds of this particular preferred embodiment are the compounds as defined in the following tables 3 to 442.
Table 3: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1a.1 to A1.1a.31, A1.1a.42 to A1.1a.91 and A1.1a.117 to A1.1a.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 4: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1a.1 to A1.1a.31, A1.1a.42 to A1.1a.91 and A1.1a.117 to A1.1a.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 5: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1a.1 to A1.1a.31, A1.1a.42 to A1.1a.91 and A1.1a.117 to A1.1a.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 6: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1a.1 to A1.1a.31, A1.1a.42 to A1.1a.91 and A1.1a.117 to A1.1a.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 7: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1b.1 to A1.1b.31, A1.1b.42 to A1.1b.91 and A1.1b.117 to A1.1b.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 8: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1b.1 to A1.1b.31, A1.1b.42 to A1.1b.91 and A1.1b.117 to A1.1b.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 9: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1b.1 to A1.1b.31, A1.1b.42 to A1.1b.91 and A1.1b.117 to A1.1b.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 10: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1b.1 to A1.1b.31, A1.1b.42 to A1.1b.91 and A1.1b.117 to A1.1b.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 11: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1c.1 to A1.1c.31, A1.1c.42 to A1.1c.91 and A1.1c.117 to A1.1c.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 12: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1c.1 to A1.1c.31, A1.1c.42 to A1.1c.91 and A1.1c.117 to A1.1c.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 13: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1c.1 to A1.1c.31, A1.1c.42 to A1.1c.91 and A1.1c.117 to A1.1c.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 14: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1c.1 to A1.1c.31, A1.1c.42 to A1.1c.91 and A1.1c.117 to A1.1c.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 15: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1d.1 to A1.1d.31, A1.1d.42 to A1.1d.91 and A1.1d.117 to A1.1d.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 16: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1d.1 to A1.1d.31, A1.1d.42 to A1.1d.91 and A1.1d.117 to A1.1d.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 17: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1d.1 to A1.1d.31, A1.1d.42 to A1.1d.91 and A1.1d.117 to A1.1d.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 18: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1d.1 to A1.1d.31, A1.1d.42 to A1.1d.91 and A1.1d.117 to A1.1d.141, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 19: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals radicals A1.1e.1-A1.1e.191, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 20: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals radicals A1.1e.1-A1.1e.191, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 21: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1e.1-A1.1e.191, as defined in table 1.1.
Table 22: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.1e.1-A1.1e.191, as defined in table 1.1.
Tables 23 to 42: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.2, i.e. the radicals A1.2a.1 to A1.2a.31, A1.2a.42 to A1.2a.91 and A1.2a.117 to A1.2a.141, or the radicals A1.2b.1 to A1.2b.31, A1.2b.42 to A1.2b.91 and A1.2b.117 to A1.2b.141, or the radicals A1.2c.1 to A1.2c.31, A1.2c.42 to A1.2c.91 and A1.2c.117 to A1.2c.141, or the radicals A1.2d.1 to A1.2d.31, A1.2d.42 to A1.2d.91 and A1.2d.117 to A1.2d.141, or the radicals A1.2e.1 to A1.2e.191.
Tables 43 to 62: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.3, i.e. the radicals A1.3a.1 to A1.3a.31, A1.3a.42 to A1.3a.91 and A1.3a.117 to A1.3a.141, or the radicals A1.3b.1 to A1.3b.31, A1.3b.42 to A1.3b.91 and A1.3b.117 to A1.3b.141, or the radicals A1.3c.1 to A1.3c.31, A1.3c.42 to A1.3c.91 and A1.3c.117 to A1.3c.141, or the radicals A1.3d.1 to A1.3d.31, A1.3d.42 to A1.3d.91 and A1.3d.117 to A1.3d.141, or the radicals A1.3e.1 to A1.3e.191.
Tables 63 to 82: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.4, i.e. the radicals A1.4a.1 to A1.4a.31, A1.4a.42 to A1.4a.91 and A1.4a.117 to A1.4a.141, or the radicals A1.4b.1 to A1.4b.31, A1.4b.42 to A1.4b.91 and A1.4b.117 to A1.4b.141, or the radicals A1.4c.1 to A1.4c.31, A1.4c.42 to A1.4c.91 and A1.4c.117 to A1.4c.141, or the radicals A1.4d.1 to A1.4d.31, A1.4d.42 to A1.4d.91 and A1.4d.117 to A1.4d.141, or the radicals A1.4e.1 to A1.4e.191.
Tables 83 to 102: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.5, i.e. the radicals A1.5a.1 to A1.5a.31, A1.5a.42 to A1.5a.91 and A1.5a.117 to A1.5a.141, or the radicals A1.5b.1 to A1.5b.31, A1.5b.42 to A1.5b.91 and A1.5b.117 to A1.5b.141, or the radicals A1.5c.1 to A1.5c.31, A1.5c.42 to A1.5c.91 and A1.5c.117 to A1.5c.141, or the radicals A1.5d.1 to A1.5d.31, A1.5d.42 to A1.5d.91 and A1.5d.117 to A1.5d.141, or the radicals A1.5e.1 to A1.5e.191.
Tables 103 to 122: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.6, i.e. the radicals A1.6a.1 to A1.6a.31, A1.6a.42 to A1.6a.91 and A1.6a.117 to A1.6a.141, or the radicals A1.6b.1 to A1.6b.31, A1.6b.42 to A1.6b.91 and A1.6b.117 to A1.6b.141, or the radicals A1.6c.1 to A1.6c.31, A1.6c.42 to A1.6c.91 and A1.6c.117 to A1.6c.141, or the radicals A1.6d.1 to A1.6d.31, A1.6d.42 to A1.6d.91 and A1.6d.117 to A1.6d.141, or the radicals A1.6e.1 to A1.6e.191.
Tables 123 to 142: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.7, i.e. the radicals A1.7a.1 to A1.7a.31, A1.7a.42 to A1.7a.91 and A1.7a.117 to A1.7a.141, or the radicals A1.7b.1 to A1.7b.31, A1.7b.42 to A1.7b.91 and A1.7b.117 to A1.7b.141, or the radicals A1.7c.1 to A1.7c.31, A1.7c.42 to A1.7c.91 and A1.7c.117 to A1.7c.141, or the radicals A1.7d.1 to A1.7d.31, A1.7d.42 to A1.7d.91 and A1.7d.117 to A1.7d.141, or the radicals A1.7e.1 to A1.7e.191.
Tables 143 to 162: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.8, i.e. the radicals A1.8a.1 to A1.8a.31, A1.8a.42 to A1.8a.91 and A1.8a.117 to A1.8a.141, or the radicals A1.8b.1 to A1.8b.31, A1.8b.42 to A1.8b.91 and A1.8b.117 to A1.8b.141, or the radicals A1.8c.1 to A1.8c.31, A1.8c.42 to A1.8c.91 and A1.8c.117 to A1.8c.141, or the radicals A1.8d.1 to A1.8d.31, A1.8d.42 to A1.8d.91 and A1.8d.117 to A1.8d.141, or the radicals A1.8e.1 to A1.8e.191.
Tables 163 to 182: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.9, i.e. the radicals A1.9a.1 to A1.9a.31, A1.9a.42 to A1.9a.91 and A1.9a.117 to A1.9a.141, or the radicals A1.9b.1 to A1.9b.31, A1.9b.42 to A1.9b.91 and A1.9b.117 to A1.9b.141, or the radicals A1.9c.1 to A1.9c.31, A1.9c.42 to A1.9c.91 and A1.9c.117 to A1.9c.141, or the radicals A1.9d.1 to A1.9d.31, A1.9d.42 to A1.9d.91 and A1.9d.117 to A1.9d.141, or the radicals A1.9e.1 to A1.9e.191.
Tables 183 to 202: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.10, i.e. the radicals A1.10a.1 to A1.10a.31, A1.10a.42 to A1.10a.91 and A1.10a.117 to A1.10a.141, or the radicals A1.10b.1 to A1.10b.31, A1.10b.42 to A1.10b.91 and A1.10b.117 to A1.10b.141, or the radicals A1.10c.1 to A1.10c.31, A1.10c.42 to A1.10c.91 and A1.10c.117 to A1.10c.141, or the radicals A1.10d.1 to A1.10d.31, A1.10d.42 to A1.10d.91 and A1.10d.117 to A1.10d.141, or the radicals A1.10e.1 to A1.10e.191.
Tables 203 to 222: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.11, i.e. the radicals A1.11a.1 to A1.11a.31, A1.11a.42 to A1.11a.91 and A1.11a.117 to A1.11a.141, or the radicals A1.11b.1 to A1.11b.31, A1.11b.42 to A1.11b.91 and A1.11b.117 to A1.11b.141, or the radicals A1.11c.1 to A1.11c.31, A1.11c.42 to A1.11c.91 and A1.11c.117 to A1.11c.141, or the radicals A1.11d.1 to A1.11d.31, A1.11d.42 to A1.11d.91 and A1.11d.117 to A1.11d.141, or the radicals A1.11e.1 to A1.11e.191.
Table 223: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12f.1 to A1.12f.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 224: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12f.1 to A1.12f.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 225: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12f.1 to A1.12f.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 226: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12f.1 to A1.12f.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 227: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12g.1 to A1.12g.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 228: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12g.1 to A1.12g.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 229: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12g.1 to A1.12g.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 230: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12g.1 to A1.12g.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 231: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12h.1 to A1.12h.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 232: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12h.1 to A1.12h.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 233: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12h.1 to A1.12h.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 234: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12h.1 to A1.12h.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 235: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12i.1 to A1.12i.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 236: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12i.1 to A1.12i.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 237: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12i.1 to A1.12i.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 238: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12i.1 to A1.12i.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 239: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12k.1 to A1.12k.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 240: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12k.1 to A1.12k.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 241: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12k.1 to A1.12k.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Table 242: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A1 selected from the radicals A1.12k.1 to A1.12k.191, as defined in table 1.12.
Tables 243 to 262: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.13, i.e. the radicals A1.13f.1 to A1.13f.191; or the radicals A1.13g.1 to A1.13g.191; or the radicals A1.13h.1 to A1.13h.191; or the radicals A1.13i.1 to A1.13i.191; or the radicals A1.13k.1 to A1.13k.191.
Tables 263 to 282: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.14, i.e. the radicals A1.14f.1 to A1.14f.191; or the radicals A1.14g.1 to A1.14g.191; or the radicals A1.14h.1 to A1.14h.191; or the radicals A1.14i.1 to A1.14i.191; or the radicals A1.14k.1 to A1.14k.191.
Tables 283 to 302: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.15, i.e. the radicals A1.15f.1 to A1.15f.191; or the radicals A1.15g.1 to A1.15g.191; or the radicals A1.15h.1 to A1.15h.191; or the radicals A1.15i.1 to A1.15i.191; or the radicals A1.15k.1 to A1.15k.191.
Tables 303 to 322: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.16, i.e. the radicals A1.16f.1 to A1.16f.191; or the radicals A1.16g.1 to A1.16g.191; or the radicals A1.16h.1 to A1.16h.191; or the radicals A1.16i.1 to A1.16i.191; or the radicals A1.16k.1 to A1.16k.191.
Tables 323 to 342: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.17, i.e. the radicals A1.17f.1 to A1.17f.191; or the radicals A1.17g.1 to A1.17g.191; or the radicals A1.17h.1 to A1.17h.191; or the radicals A1.17i.1 to A1.17i.191; or the radicals A1.17k.1 to A1.17k.191.
Tables 343 to 362: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.18, i.e. the radicals A1.18f.1 to A1.18f.191; or the radicals A1.18g.1 to A1.18g.191; or the radicals A1.18h.1 to A1.18h.191; or the radicals A1.18i.1 to A1.18i.191; or the radicals A1.18k.1 to A1.18k.191.
Tables 363 to 382: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.19, i.e. the radicals A1.19f.1 to A1.19f.191; or the radicals A1.19g.1 to A1.19g.191; or the radicals A1.19h.1 to A1.19h.191; or the radicals A1.19i.1 to A1.19i.191; or the radicals A1.19k.1 to A1.19k.191.
Tables 383 to 402: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.20, i.e. the radicals A1.20f.1 to A1.20f.191; or the radicals A1.20g.1 to A1.20g.191; or the radicals A1.20h.1 to A1.20h.191; or the radicals A1.20i.1 to A1.20i.191; or the radicals A1.20k.1 to A1.20k.191.
Tables 403 to 422: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.21, i.e. the radicals A1.21f.1 to A1.21f.191; or the radicals A1.21g.1 to A1.21g.191; or the radicals A1.21h.1 to A1.21h.191; or the radicals A1.21i.1 to A1.21i.191; or the radicals A1.21k.1 to A1.21k.191.
Tables 423 to 442: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A1 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 1.22, i.e. the radicals A1.22f.1 to A1.22f.191; or the radicals A1.22g.1 to A1.22g.191; or the radicals A1.22h.1 to A1.22h.191; or the radicals A1.22i.1 to A1.22i.191; or the radicals A1.22k.1 to A1.22k.191.
Another particular preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to compounds of the formula I.a and to their salts or N-oxides, wherein    A is a radical A2, as defined above, in particular a radical A2 wherein D, n, Rpx and Rp1 have one of the preferred meanings, more particularly a radical A2.a, A2.b, A2.c, A2.d or A2.e as defined in any of tables 2.1 to 2.11, e.g. a radical selected from the pyrazole radicals A2.1a.1 to A2.11a.141 or A2.1b.1 to A2.11b.141;    R1 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, most preferably hydrogen, methyl or ethyl;    R2 hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy;    R3 hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy;    R5 is hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy; and    B is N or CR4, wherein CR4 is hydrogen, methyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy;and wherein most preferably R4 and R5 and one or both radicals R2 and R3 are hydrogen.
Examples of compounds of this particular preferred embodiment are the compounds as defined in the following tables 443 to 882.
Table 443: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1a.1 to A2.1a.31, A2.1a.42 to A2.1a.91 and A2.1a.117 to A2.1a.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 444: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1a.1 to A2.1a.31, A2.1a.42 to A2.1a.91 and A2.1a.117 to A2.1a.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 445: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1a.1 to A2.1a.31, A2.1a.42 to A2.1a.91 and A2.1a.117 to A2.1a.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 446: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1a.1 to A2.1a.31, A2.1a.42 to A2.1a.91 and A2.1a.117 to A2.1a.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 447: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1b.1 to A2.1b.31, A2.1b.42 to A2.1b.91 and A2.1b.117 to A2.1b.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 448: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1b.1 to A2.1b.31, A2.1b.42 to A2.1b.91 and A2.1b.117 to A2.1b.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 449: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1b.1 to A2.1b.31, A2.1b.42 to A2.1b.91 and A2.1b.117 to A2.1b.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 450: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1b.1 to A2.1b.31, A2.1b.42 to A2.1b.91 and A2.1b.117 to A2.1b.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 451: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1c.1 to A2.1c.31, A2.1c.42 to A2.1c.91 and A2.1c.117 to A2.1c.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 452: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1c.1 to A2.1c.31, A2.1c.42 to A2.1c.91 and A2.1c.117 to A2.1c.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 453: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1c.1 to A2.1c.31, A2.1c.42 to A2.1c.91 and A2.1c.117 to A2.1c.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 454: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1c.1 to A2.1c.31, A2.1c.42 to A2.1c.91 and A2.1c.117 to A2.1c.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 455: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1d.1 to A2.1d.31, A2.1d.42 to A2.1d.91 and A2.1d.117 to A2.1d.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 456: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1d.1 to A2.1d.31, A2.1d.42 to A2.1d.91 and A2.1d.117 to A2.1d.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 457: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1d.1 to A2.1d.31, A2.1d.42 to A2.1d.91 and A2.1d.117 to A2.1d.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 458: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1d.1 to A2.1d.31, A2.1d.42 to A2.1d.91 and A2.1d.117 to A2.1d.141, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 459: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1e.1-A2.1e.191, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 460: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals radicals A2.1e.1-A2.1e.191, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 461: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1e.1-A2.1e.191, as defined in table 2.1.
Table 462: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.1e.1-A2.1e.191, as defined in table 2.1.
Tables 463 to 482: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.2, i.e. the radicals A2.2a.1 to A2.2a.31, A2.2a.42 to A2.2a.91 and A2.2a.117 to A2.2a.141, or the radicals A2.2b.1 to A2.2b.31, A2.2b.42 to A2.2b.91 and A2.2b.117 to A2.2b.141, or the radicals A2.2c.1 to A2.2c.31, A2.2c.42 to A2.2c.91 and A2.2c.117 to A2.2c.141, or the radicals A2.2d.1 to A2.2d.31, A2.2d.42 to A2.2d.91 and A2.2d.117 to A2.2d.141, or the radicals A2.2e.1 to A2.2e.191.
Tables 483 to 502: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.3, i.e. the radicals A2.3a.1 to A2.3a.31, A2.3a.42 to A2.3a.91 and A2.3a.117 to A2.3a.141, or the radicals A2.3b.1 to A2.3b.31, A2.3b.42 to A2.3b.91 and A2.3b.117 to A2.3b.141, or the radicals A2.3c.1 to A2.3c.31, A2.3c.42 to A2.3c.91 and A2.3c.117 to A2.3c.141, or the radicals A2.3d.1 to A2.3d.31, A2.3d.42 to A2.3d.91 and A2.3d.117 to A2.3d.141, or the radicals A2.3e.1 to A2.3e.191.
Tables 503 to 522: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.4, i.e. the radicals A2.4a.1 to A2.4a.31, A2.4a.42 to A2.4a.91 and A2.4a.117 to A2.4a.141, or the radicals A2.4b.1 to A2.4b.31, A2.4b.42 to A2.4b.91 and A2.4b.117 to A2.4b.141, or the radicals A2.4c.1 to A2.4c.31, A2.4c.42 to A2.4c.91 and A2.4c.117 to A2.4c.141, or the radicals A2.4d.1 to A2.4d.31, A2.4d.42 to A2.4d.91 and A2.4d.117 to A2.4d.141, or the radicals A2.4e.1 to A2.4e.191.
Tables 523 to 542: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.5, i.e. the radicals A2.5a.1 to A2.5a.31, A2.5a.42 to A2.5a.91 and A2.5a.117 to A2.5a.141, or the radicals A2.5b.1 to A2.5b.31, A2.5b.42 to A2.5b.91 and A2.5b.117 to A2.5b.141, or the radicals A2.5c.1 to A2.5c.31, A2.5c.42 to A2.5c.91 and A2.5c.117 to A2.5c.141, or the radicals A2.5d.1 to A2.5d.31, A2.5d.42 to A2.5d.91 and A2.5d.117 to A2.5d.141, or the radicals A2.5e.1 to A2.5e.191.
Tables 543 to 562: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.6, i.e. the radicals A2.6a.1 to A2.6a.31, A2.6a.42 to A2.6a.91 and A2.6a.117 to A2.6a.141, or the radicals A2.6b.1 to A2.6b.31, A2.6b.42 to A2.6b.91 and A2.6b.117 to A2.6b.141, or the radicals A2.6c.1 to A2.6c.31, A2.6c.42 to A2.6c.91 and A2.6c.117 to A2.6c.141, or the radicals A2.6d.1 to A2.6d.31, A2.6d.42 to A2.6d.91 and A2.6d.117 to A2.6d.141, or the radicals A2.6e.1 to A2.6e.191.
Tables 563 to 582: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.7, i.e. the radicals A2.7a.1 to A2.7a.31, A2.7a.42 to A2.7a.91 and A2.7a.117 to A2.7a.141, or the radicals A2.7b.1 to A2.7b.31, A2.7b.42 to A2.7b.91 and A2.7b.117 to A2.7b.141, or the radicals A2.7c.1 to A2.7c.31, A2.7c.42 to A2.7c.91 and A2.7c.117 to A2.7c.141, or the radicals A2.7d.1 to A2.7d.31, A2.7d.42 to A2.7d.91 and A2.7d.117 to A2.7d.141, or the radicals A2.7e.1 to A2.7e.191.
Tables 583 to 602: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.8, i.e. the radicals A2.8a.1 to A2.8a.31, A2.8a.42 to A2.8a.91 and A2.8a.117 to A2.8a.141, or the radicals A2.8b.1 to A2.8b.31, A2.8b.42 to A2.8b.91 and A2.8b.117 to A2.8b.141, or the radicals A2.8c.1 to A2.8c.31, A2.8c.42 to A2.8c.91 and A2.8c.117 to A2.8c.141, or the radicals A2.8d.1 to A2.8d.31, A2.8d.42 to A2.8d.91 and A2.8d.117 to A2.8d.141, or the radicals A2.8e.1 to A2.8e.191.
Tables 603 to 622: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.9, i.e. the radicals A2.9a.1 to A2.9a.31, A2.9a.42 to A2.9a.91 and A2.9a.117 to A2.9a.141, or the radicals A2.9b.1 to A2.9b.31, A2.9b.42 to A2.9b.91 and A2.9b.117 to A2.9b.141, or the radicals A2.9c.1 to A2.9c.31, A2.9c.42 to A2.9c.91 and A2.9c.117 to A2.9c.141, or the radicals A2.9d.1 to A2.9d.31, A2.9d.42 to A2.9d.91 and A2.9d.117 to A2.9d.141, or the radicals A2.9e.1 to A2.9e.191.
Tables 623 to 642: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.10, i.e. the radicals A2.10a.1 to A2.10a.31, A2.10a.42 to A2.10a.91 and A2.10a.117 to A2.10a.141, or the radicals A2.10b.1 to A2.10b.31, A2.10b.42 to A2.10b.91 and A2.10b.117 to A2.10b.141, or the radicals A2.10c.1 to A2.10c.31, A2.10c.42 to A2.10c.91 and A2.10c.117 to A2.10c.141, or the radicals A2.10d.1 to A2.10d.31, A2.10d.42 to A2.10d.91 and A2.10d.117 to A2.10d.141, or the radicals A2.10e.1 to A2.10e.191.
Tables 643 to 662: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 3 to 22, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.11, i.e. the radicals A2.11a.1 to A2.11a.31, A2.11a.42 to A2.11a.91 and A2.11a.117 to A2.11a.141, or the radicals A2.11b.1 to A2.11b.31, A2.11b.42 to A2.11b.91 and A2.11b.117 to A2.11b.141, or the radicals A2.11c.1 to A2.11c.31, A2.11c.42 to A2.11c.91 and A2.11c.117 to A2.11c.141, or the radicals A2.11d.1 to A2.11d.31, A2.11d.42 to A2.11d.91 and A2.11d.117 to A2.11d.141, or the radicals A2.11e.1 to A2.11e.191.
Table 663: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12f.1 to A2.12f.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 664: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12f.1 to A2.12f.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 665: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12f.1 to A2.12f.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 666: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12f.1 to A2.12f.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 667: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12g.1 to A2.12g.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 668: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12g.1 to A2.12g.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 669: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12g.1 to A2.12g.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 670: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12g.1 to A2.12g.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 671: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12h.1 to A2.12h.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 672: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12h.1 to A2.12h.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 673: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12h.1 to A2.12h.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 674: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12h.1 to A2.12h.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 675: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12i.1 to A2.12i.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 676: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12i.1 to A2.12i.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 677: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12i.1 to A2.12i.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 678: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12i.1 to A2.12i.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 679: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12k.1 to A2.12k.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 680: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12k.1 to A2.12k.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 681: Compounds of formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is CH, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12k.1 to A2.12k.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Table 682: Compounds of the formula I.a and the salts or N-oxides thereof, wherein B is N, R1 is CH3, R2, R3 and R5 are hydrogen and wherein A is a radical A2 selected from the radicals A2.12k.1 to A2.12k.191, as defined in table 2.12.
Tables 683 to 702: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.13, i.e. the radicals A2.13f.1 to A2.13f.191; or the radicals A2.13g.1 to A2.13g.191; or the radicals A2.13h.1 to A2.13h.191; or the radicals A2.13i.1 to A2.13i.191; or the radicals A2.13k.1 to A2.13k.191.
Tables 703 to 722: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.14, i.e. the radicals A2.14f.1 to A2.14f.191; or the radicals A2.14g.1 to A2.14g.191; or the radicals A2.14h.1 to A2.14h.191; or the radicals A2.14i.1 to A2.14i.191; or the radicals A2.14k.1 to A2.14k.191.
Tables 723 to 742: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.15, i.e. the radicals A2.15f.1 to A2.15f.191; or the radicals A2.15g.1 to A2.15g.191; or the radicals A2.15h.1 to A2.15h.191; or the radicals A2.15i.1 to A2.15i.191; or the radicals A2.15k.1 to A2.15k.191.
Tables 743 to 762: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.16, i.e. the radicals A2.16f.1 to A2.16f.191; or the radicals A2.16g.1 to A2.16g.191; or the radicals A2.16h.1 to A2.16h.191; or the radicals A2.16i.1 to A2.16i.191; or the radicals A2.16k.1 to A2.16k.191.
Tables 763 to 782: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.17, i.e. the radicals A2.17f.1 to A2.17f.191; or the radicals A2.17g.1 to A2.17g.191; or the radicals A2.17h.1 to A2.17h.191; or the radicals A2.17i.1 to A2.17i.191; or the radicals A2.17k.1 to A2.17k.191.
Tables 783 to 802: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.18, i.e. the radicals A2.18f.1 to A2.18f.191; or the radicals A2.18g.1 to A2.18g.191; or the radicals A2.18h.1 to A2.18h.191; or the radicals A2.18i.1 to A2.18i.191; or the radicals A2.18k.1 to A2.18k.191.
Tables 803 to 822: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.19, i.e. the radicals A2.19f.1 to A2.19f.191; or the radicals A2.19g.1 to A2.19g.191; or the radicals A2.19h.1 to A2.19h.191; or the radicals A2.19i.1 to A2.19i.191; or the radicals A2.19k.1 to A2.19k.191.
Tables 823 to 842: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.20, i.e. the radicals A2.20f.1 to A2.20f.191; or the radicals A2.20g.1 to A2.20g.191; or the radicals A2.20h.1 to A2.20h.191; or the radicals A2.20i.1 to A2.20i.191; or the radicals A2.20k.1 to A2.20k.191.
Tables 843 to 862: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.21, i.e. the radicals A2.21f.1 to A2.21f.191; or the radicals A2.21g.1 to A2.21g.191; or the radicals A2.21h.1 to A2.21h.191; or the radicals A2.21i.1 to A2.21i.191; or the radicals A2.21k.1 to A2.21k.191.
Tables 863 to 882: Compounds of the formula I.a corresponding to the compounds according to tables 223 to 242, with the exception that the radical A2 is selected from the corresponding radicals as defined in table 2.22, i.e. the radicals A2.22f.1 to A2.22f.191; or the radicals A2.22g.1 to A2.22g.191; or the radicals A2.22h.1 to A2.22h.191; or the radicals A2.22i.1 to A2.22i.191; or the radicals A2.22k.1 to A2.22k.191.
The compounds of the formulae I or II can be prepared by the standard methods of organic chemistry, e.g. by the methods described hereinafter or in the working examples:
The compounds of the formula I, wherein X1 is O, can be prepared e.g. according to the method depicted in scheme 1 by reacting activated pyrazole carboxylic acid derivative IV with a 3-aminopyridine or 3-aminopyridazine compound III (see e.g. Houben-Weyl: “Methoden der organ. Chemie” [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart, New York 1985, Volume E5, pp. 941-1045). Activated pyrazole carboxylic acid derivatives IV are, for example, halides, activated esters, anhydrides, azides, for example chlorides, fluorides, bromides, para-nitrophenyl esters, pentafluorophenyl esters, N-hydroxysuccinimides, hydroxybenzotriazol-1-yl esters. In scheme 1, the radicals A, B, R1, R2, R3 and R5 have the meanings mentioned above and in particular the meanings mentioned as being preferred, X is a suitable leaving group such as halogen, N3, para-nitrophenoxy or pentafluorophenoxy etc.

The active compounds of the formula I, wherein X1 is O, can also be prepared, for example, by reacting the pyrazole carboxylic acid V with a 3-aminopyridine or 3-aminopyridazine compound III in the presence of a coupling agent according to scheme 2. In scheme 2, the radicals A, B, R1, R2, R3 and R5 have the meanings given above and in particular the meanings given as being preferred.

Suitable coupling agents are, for example:                coupling agents based on carbodiimides, for example N,N′-dicyclohexyl-carbodiimide [J. C. Sheehan, G. P. Hess, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1955, 77, 1067], N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-N′-ethylcarbodiimide;        coupling agents which form mixed anhydrides with carbonic esters, for example 2-ethoxy-1-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline [B. Belleau, G. Malek, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 1968, 90, 1651], 2-isobutyloxy-1-isobutyloxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline [Y. Kiso, H. Yajima, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1972, 942];        coupling agents based on phosphonium salts, for example (benzotriazol-1-yloxy)tris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate [B. Castro, J. R. Domoy, G. Evin, C. Selve, Tetrahedron Lett. 1975, 14, 1219], (benzotriazol-1-yl-oxy)tripyrrolidinophosphonium hexafluorophosphate [J. Coste et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 1990, 31, 205];        coupling agents based on uronium salts or having a guanidinium N-oxide structure, for example N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-O-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)uronium hexafluorophosphate [R. Knorr, A. Trzeciak, W. Bannwarth, D. Gillessen, Tetrahedron Lett. 1989, 30, 1927], N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-O-(benzotriazol-1-yl)uronium tetrafluoroborate, (benzotriazol-1-yloxy)dipiperidinocarbenium hexafluorophosphate [S. Chen, J. Xu, Tetrahedron Lett. 1992, 33, 647];        coupling agents which form acid chlorides, for example bis-(2-oxo-oxazolidinyl)phosphinic chloride [J. Diago-Mesequer, Synthesis 1980, 547].        
Compounds of formula I wherein X1 is O and R1 is different from hydrogen can also be prepared by alkylating the amides I (in which R1 is hydrogen and which can be obtained according to schemes 1 or 2) using suitable alkylating agents in the presence of bases.

The pyrazole carboxylic acids V and their activated derivatives IV as well as 3-aminopyridine or 3-aminopyridazine compounds III are known in the art or are commercially available or can be prepared by methods known from the literature.
Compounds of the formula I, wherein X1 is different from oxygen, can be prepared from the compounds of formula I, wherein X1 is oxygen (compounds of formula I.a), by standard methods:
Compounds of the formula I, wherein X1 is S, can be prepared e.g. by reacting a compound of formula I.a with 2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,2,4-dithiadiphosphetane-2,4-disulfide or phorphorus pentasulfide according to the method described by M. Jesberger et al. in Synthesis 2003, 1929.
Compounds of the formula I, wherein X1 is NR1a, can be prepared e.g. by reacting a compound of formula I.a with 2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,2,4-dithiadiphosphetane-2,4-disulfide to obtain the corresponding thioamide (compound I, wherein X1 is S) which is then reacted with an appropriate amine according to the method described by V. Glushkov et al. in Pharmaceutical Chemistry Journal 2005, 39(10), 533-536.
Compounds of the formula II, wherein X2═SR2d, can be prepared by alkylation of the corresponding thioamide (compound I, wherein X1 is S) by reaction with an alkylating agent according to the method described by V. Glushkov et al. in Pharmaceutical Chemistry Journal 2005, 39(10), 533-536. In a similar manner, compounds of formula II, wherein X2 is OR2a or NR2bR2c can be obtained. Compounds of the formula II, wherein X2═SOR2d or SO2R2d can be obtained by oxidation of compounds II with X2═SR2d.
The N-oxides of compounds of the formulae I and II can be prepared by oxidation of compounds I or II, respectively, according to standard methods of preparing pyridine N-oxides, e.g. by the method described by C. Botteghi et al. in Journal of Organometallic Chemistry 1989, 370, 17-31.
As a rule, the compounds of the formulae I or II can be prepared by the methods described above. If individual compounds can not be prepared via the above-described routes, they can be prepared by derivatization of other compounds of formulae I or II or by customary modifications of the synthesis routes described. For example, in individual cases, certain compounds of formulae I or II can advantageously be prepared from other compounds of formulae I or II, e.g. by ester hydrolysis, amidation, esterification, ether cleavage, olefination, reduction, oxidation and the like.
The reaction mixtures are worked up in the customary manner, for example by mixing with water, separating the phases, and, if appropriate, purifying the crude products by chromatography, for example on alumina or on silica gel. Some of the intermediates and end products may be obtained in the form of colorless or pale brown viscous oils which are freed or purified from volatile components under reduced pressure and at moderately elevated temperature. If the intermediates and end products are obtained as solids, they may be purified by recrystallization or trituration.
Due to their excellent activity, the compounds of formulae I or II may be used for controlling invertebrate pests.
Accordingly, the present invention also provides a method for controlling invertebrate pests which method comprises treating the pests, their food supply, their habitat or their breeding ground or a cultivated plant, plant propagation materials (such as seed), soil, area, material or environment in which the pests are growing or may grow, or the materials, cultivated plants, plant propagation materials (such as seed), soils, surfaces or spaces to be protected from pest attack or infestation with a pesticidally effective amount of a compound of formulae I or II or a salt or N-oxide thereof or an agricultural composition as defined above.
Preferably, the method of the invention serves for protecting plant propagation material (such as seed) and the plant which grows therefrom from invertebrate pest attack or infestation and comprises treating the plant propagation material (such as seed) with a pesticidally effective amount of a compound of formulae I or II or an agriculturally acceptable salt or N-oxide thereof as defined above or with a pesticidally effective amount of an agricultural composition as defined above and below. The method of the invention is not limited to the protection of the “substrate” (plant, plant propagation materials, soil material etc.) which has been treated according to the invention, but also has a preventive effect, thus, for example, according protection to a plant which grows from treated plant propagation materials (such as seed), the plant itself not having been treated.
In the sense of the present invention, “invertebrate pests” are preferably selected from arthropods and nematodes, more preferably from harmful insects, arachnids and nematodes, and even more preferably from insects, acarids and nematodes.
The invention further provides an agricultural composition for combating such invertebrate pests, which comprises such an amount of at least one compound of the general formulae I or II or at least one agriculturally useful salt or N-oxide thereof and at least one inert liquid and/or solid agronomically acceptable carrier that has a pesticidal action and, if desired, at least one surfactant.
Such a composition may contain a single active compound of the formulae I or II or a salt or N-oxide thereof or a mixture of several active compounds I or II or their salts according to the present invention. The composition according to the present invention may comprise an individual isomer or mixtures of isomers as well as individual tautomers or mixtures of tautomers.
The compounds of the formulae I or II and the pestidicidal compositions comprising them are effective agents for controlling arthropod pests and nematodes. Invertebrate pests controlled by the compounds of formulae I or II include for example
insects from the order of the lepidopterans (Lepidoptera), for example Agrotis ypsilon, Agrotis segetum, Alabama argillacea, Anticarsia gemmatalis, Argyresthia conjugella, Autographa gamma, Bupalus piniarius, Cacoecia murinana, Capua reticulana, Chematobia brumata, Choristoneura fumiferana, Choristoneura occidentalis, Cirphis unipuncta, Cydia pomonella, Dendrolimus pini, Diaphania nitidalis, Diatraea grandiosella, Earias insulana, Elasmopalpus lignosellus, Eupoecilia ambiguella, Evetria bouliana, Feltia subterranea, Galleria mellonella, Grapholitha funebrana, Grapholitha molesta, Heliothis armigera, Heliothis virescens, Heliothis zea, Hellula undalis, Hibernia defoliaria, Hyphantria cunea, Hyponomeuta malinellus, Keiferia lycopersicella, Lambdina fiscellaria, Laphygma exigua, Leucoptera coffeella, Leucoptera scitella, Lithocolletis blancardella, Lobesia botrana, Loxostege sticticalis, Lymantria dispar, Lymantria monacha, Lyonetia clerkella, Malacosoma neustria, Mamestra brassicae, Orgyia pseudotsugata, Ostrinia nubilalis, Panolis flammea, Pectinophora gossypiella, Peridroma saucia, Phalera bucephala, Phthorimaea operculella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Pieris brassicae, Plathypena scabra, Plutella xylostella, Pseudoplusia includens, Rhyacionia frustrana, Scrobipalpula absoluta, Sitotroga cerealella, Sparganothis pilleriana, Spodoptera frugiperda, Spodoptera littoralis, Spodoptera litura, Thaumatopoea pityocampa, Tortrix viridana, Trichoplusia ni and Zeiraphera canadensis; 
beetles (Coleoptera), for example Agrilus sinuatus, Agriotes lineatus, Agriotes obscurus, Amphimallus solstitialis, Anisandrus dispar, Anthonomus grandis, Anthonomus pomorum, Atomaria linearis, Blastophagus piniperda, Blitophaga undata, Bruchus rufimanus, Bruchus pisorum, Bruchus lentis, Byctiscus betulae, Cassida nebulosa, Cerotoma trifurcata, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Ceuthorrhynchus napi, Chaetocnema tibialis, Conoderus vespertinus, Crioceris asparagi, Diabrotica longicornis, Diabrotica 12 punctata, Diabrotica virgifera, Epilachna varivestis, Epitrix hirtipennis, Eutinobothrus brasiliensis, Hylobius abietis, Hypera brunneipennis, Hypera postica, Ips typographus, Lema bilineata, Lema melanopus, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Limonius californicus, Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus, Melanotus communis, Meligethes aeneus, Melolontha hippocastani, Melolontha melolontha, Oulema oryzae, Ortiorrhynchus sulcatus, Otiorrhynchus ovatus, Phaedon cochleariae, Phyllotreta chrysocephala, Phyllophaga sp., Phyllopertha horticola, Phyllotreta nemorum, Phyllotreta striolata, Popillia japonica, Sitona lineatus and Sitophilus granaria; 
dipterans (Diptera), for example Aedes aegypti, Aedes vexans, Anastrepha ludens, Anopheles maculipennis, Ceratitis capitata, Chrysomya bezziana, Chrysomya hominivorax, Chrysomya macellaria, Contarinia sorghicola, Cordylobia anthropophaga, Culex pipiens, Dacus cucurbitae, Dacus oleae, Dasineura brassicae, Fannia canicularis, Gasterophilus intestinalis, Glossina morsitans, Haematobia irritans, Haplodiplosis equestris, Hylemyia platura, Hypoderma lineata, Liriomyza sativae, Liriomyza trifolii, Lucilia caprina, Lucilia cuprina, Lucilia sericata, Lycoria pectoralis, Mayetiola destructor, Musca domestica, Muscina stabulans, Oestrus ovis, Oscinella frit, Pegomya hysocyami, Phorbia antiqua, Phorbia brassicae, Phorbia coarctata, Rhagoletis cerasi, Rhagoletis pomonella, Tabanus bovinus, Tipula oleracea and Tipula paludosa; 
thrips (Thysanoptera), e.g. Dichromothrips corbetti, Frankliniella fusca, Frankliniella occidentalis, Frankliniella tritici, Scirtothrips citri, Thrips oryzae, Thrips palmi and Thrips tabaci; 
hymenopterans (Hymenoptera), e.g. Athalia rosae, Atta cephalotes, Atta sexdens, Atta texana, Hoplocampa minuta, Hoplocampa testudinea, Monomorium pharaonis, Solenopsis geminata and Solenopsis invicta; 
heteropterans (Heteroptera), e.g. Acrosternum hilare, Blissus leucopterus, Cyrtopeltis notatus, Dysdercus cingulatus, Dysdercus intermedius, Eurygaster integriceps, Euschistus impictiventris, Leptoglossus phyllopus, Lygus lineolaris, Lygus pratensis, Nezara viridula, Piesma quadrata, Solubea insularis and Thyanta perditor; 
homopterans (Homoptera), e.g. Acyrthosiphon onobrychis, Adelges laricis, Aphidula nasturtii, Aphis fabae, Aphis forbesi, Aphis pomi, Aphis gossypii, Aphis grossulariae, Aphis schneideri, Aphis spiraecola, Aphis sambuci, Acyrthosiphon pisum, Aulacorthum solani, Bemisia argentifolii, Bemisia tabaci, Brachycaudus cardui, Brachycaudus helichrysi, Brachycaudus persicae, Brachycaudus prunicola, Brevicoryne brassicae, Capitophorus horni, Cerosipha gossypii, Chaetosiphon fragaefolii, Cryptomyzus ribis, Dreyfusia nordmannianae, Dreyfusia piceae, Dysaphis radicola, Dysaulacorthum pseudosolani, Dysaphis plantaginea, Dysaphis pyri, Empoasca fabae, Hyalopterus pruni, Hyperomyzus lactucae, Macrosiphum avenae, Macrosiphum euphorbiae, Macrosiphon rosae, Megoura viciae, Melanaphis pyrarius, Metopolophium dirhodum, Myzodes persicae, Myzus ascalonicus, Myzus cerasi, Myzus persicae, Myzus varians, Nasonovia ribis-nigri, Nilaparvata lugens, Pemphigus bursarius, Perkinsiella saccharicida, Phorodon humuli, Psylla mali, Psylla piri, Rhopalomyzus ascalonicus, Rhopalosiphum maidis, Rhopalosiphum padi, Rhopalosiphum insertum, Sappaphis mala, Sappaphis mali, Schizaphis graminum, Schizoneura lanuginosa, Sitobion avenae, Sogatella furcifera Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Toxoptera aurantiiand, and Viteus vitifolii; 
termites (Isoptera), e.g. Calotermes flavicollis, Leucotermes flavipes, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes lucifugus and Termes natalensis; 
orthopterans (Orthoptera), e.g. Acheta domestica, Blatta orientalis, Blattella germanica, Forficula auricularia, Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa, Locusta migratoria, Melanoplus bivittatus, Melanoplus femur-rubrum, Melanoplus mexicanus, Melanoplus sanguinipes, Melanoplus spretus, Nomadacris septemfasciata, Periplaneta americana, Schistocerca americana, Schistocerca peregrina, Stauronotus maroccanus and Tachycines asynamorus; 
arachnoidea, such as arachnids (Acarina), e.g. of the families Argasidae, Ixodidae and Sarcoptidae, such as Amblyomma americanum, Amblyomma variegatum, Argas persicus, Boophilus annulatus, Boophilus decoloratus, Boophilus microplus, Dermacentor silvarum, Hyalomma truncatum, Ixodes ricinus, Ixodes rubicundus, Ornithodorus moubata, Otobius megnini, Dermanyssus gallinae, Psoroptes ovis, Rhipicephalus appendiculatus, Rhipicephalus evertsi, Sarcoptes scabiei, and Eriophyidae spp. such as Aculus schlechtendali, Phyllocoptrata oleivora and Eriophyes sheldoni; Tarsonemidae spp. such as Phytonemus pallidus and Polyphagotarsonemus latus; Tenuipalpidae spp. such as Brevipalpus phoenicis; Tetranychidae spp. such as Tetranychus cinnabarinus, Tetranychus kanzawai, Tetranychus pacificus, Tetranychus telarius and Tetranychus urticae, Panonychus ulmi, Panonychus citri, and oligonychus pratensis; 
siphonatera, e.g. Xenopsylla cheopsis, Ceratophyllus spp.
The compositions and compounds of formulae I or II are useful for the control of nematodes, especially plant parasitic nematodes such as root knot nematodes, Meloidogyne hapla, Meloidogyne incognita, Meloidogyne javanica, and other Meloidogyne species;
cyst-forming nematodes, Globodera rostochiensis and other Globodera species; Heterodera avenae, Heterodera glycines, Heterodera schachtii, Heterodera trifolii, and other Heterodera species; Seed gall nematodes, Anguina species; Stem and foliar nematodes, Aphelenchoides species; Sting nematodes, Belonolaimus longicaudatus and other Belonolaimus species; Pine nematodes, Bursaphelenchus xylophilus and other Bursaphelenchus species; Ring nematodes, Criconema species, Criconemella species, Criconemoides species, Mesocriconema species; Stem and bulb nematodes, Ditylenchus destructor, Ditylenchus dipsaci and other Ditylenchus species; Awl nematodes, Dolichodorus species; Spiral nematodes, Heliocotylenchus multicinctus and other Helicotylenchus species; Sheath and sheathoid nematodes, Hemicycliophora species and Hemicriconemoides species; Hirshmanniella species; Lance nematodes, Hoploaimus species; false rootknot nematodes, Nacobbus species; Needle nematodes, Longidorus elongatus and other Longidorus species; Pin nematodes, Paratylenchus species; Lesion nematodes, Pratylenchus neglectus, Pratylenchus penetrans, Pratylenchus curvitatus, Pratylenchus goodeyi and other Pratylenchus species; Burrowing nematodes, Radopholus similis and other Radopholus species; Reniform nematodes, Rotylenchus robustus and other Rotylenchus species; Scutellonema species; Stubby root nematodes, Trichodorus primitivus and other Trichodorus species, Paratrichodorus species; Stunt nematodes, Tylenchorhynchus claytoni, Tylenchorhynchus dubius and other Tylenchorhynchus species; Citrus nematodes, Tylenchulus species; Dagger nematodes, Xiphinema species; and other plant parasitic nematode species.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the compounds of formulae I or II are used for controlling insects or arachnids, in particular insects of the orders Lepidoptera, Coleoptera, Thysanoptera and Homoptera and arachnids of the order Acarina. The compounds of the formulae I or II according to the present invention are particularly useful for controlling insects of the order Thysanoptera and Homoptera.
The compounds of formula formulae I or II or the pesticidal compositions comprising them may be used to protect growing plants and crops from attack or infestation by invertebrate pests, especially insects, acaridae or arachnids by contacting the plant/crop with a pesticidally effective amount of compounds of formulae I or II. The term “crop” refers both to growing and harvested crops.
The compounds of formulae I or II can be converted into the customary formulations, for example solutions, emulsions, suspensions, dusts, powders, pastes and granules. The use form depends on the particular intended purpose; in each case, it should ensure a fine and even distribution of the compound according to the invention.
The formulations are prepared in a known manner (see e.g. for review U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,084, EP-A 707 445 (for liquid concentrates), Browning, “Agglomeration”, Chemical Engineering, Dec. 4, 1967, 147-48, Perry's Chemical Engineer's Handbook, 4th Ed., McGraw-Hill, New York, 1963, pages 8-57 and et seq. WO 91/13546, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,714, 4,144,050, 3,920,442, 5,180,587, 5,232,701, 5,208,030, GB 2,095,558, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,566, Klingman, Weed Control as a Science, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, 1961, Hance et al., Weed Control Handbook, 8th Ed., Blackwell Scientific Publications, Oxford, 1989 and Mollet, H., Grubemann, A., Formulation technology, Wiley VCH Verlag GmbH, Weinheim (Germany), 2001, 2. D. A. Knowles, Chemistry and Technology of Agrochemical Formulations, Kluwer Academic Publishers, Dordrecht, 1998 (ISBN 0-7514-0443-8), for example by extending the active compound with auxiliaries suitable for the formulation of agrochemicals, such as solvents and/or carriers, if desired emulsifiers, surfactants and dispersants, preservatives, anti-foaming agents, anti-freezing agents, for seed treatment formulation also optionally colorants and/or binders and/or gelling agents.
Examples of suitable solvents are water, aromatic solvents (for example Solvesso products, xylene), paraffins (for example mineral oil fractions), alcohols (for example methanol, butanol, pentanol, benzyl alcohol), ketones (for example cyclohexanone, gamma-butyrolactone), pyrrolidones (N-methylpyrrolidone [NMP], N-octylpyrrolidone [NOP]), acetates (glycol diacetate), glycols, fatty acid dimethylamides, fatty acids and fatty acid esters. In principle, solvent mixtures may also be used.
Suitable emulsifiers are non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers (for example polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates).
Examples of dispersants are lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Suitable surfactants used are alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of lignosulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid, phenolsulfonic acid, dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates, fatty acids and sulfated fatty alcohol glycol ethers, furthermore condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and naphthalene derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of naphthalenesulfonic acid with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctylphenol, octylphenol, nonylphenol, alkylphenol polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, tristearylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, alcohol and fatty alcohol ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, ethoxylated polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetal, sorbitol esters, lignosulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Substances which are suitable for the preparation of directly sprayable solutions, emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions are mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene or diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene, paraffin, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes or their derivatives, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone, isophorone, highly polar solvents, for example dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone or water.
Also anti-freezing agents such as glycerin, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol and bactericides such as can be added to the formulation.
Suitable antifoaming agents are for example antifoaming agents based on silicon or magnesium stearate.
A suitable preservative is e.g. dichlorophen.
Seed treatment formulations may additionally comprise binders and optionally colorants.
Binders can be added to improve the adhesion of the active materials on the seeds after treatment. Suitable binders are block copolymers EO/PO surfactants but also polyvinylalcohols, polyvinylpyrrolidones, polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, polybutenes, polyisobutylenes, polystyrene, polyethyleneamines, polyethyleneamides, polyethyleneimines (Lupasol®, Polymin®), polyethers, polyurethans, polyvinylacetate, tylose and copolymers derived from these polymers.
Optionally, also colorants can be included in the formulation. Suitable colorants or dyes for seed treatment formulations are Rhodamin B, C.I. Pigment Red 112, C.I. Solvent Red 1, pigment blue 15:4, pigment blue 15:3, pigment blue 15:2, pigment blue 15:1, pigment blue 80, pigment yellow 1, pigment yellow 13, pigment red 112, pigment red 48:2, pigment red 48:1, pigment red 57:1, pigment red 53:1, pigment orange 43, pigment orange 34, pigment orange 5, pigment green 36, pigment green 7, pigment white 6, pigment brown 25, basic violet 10, basic violet 49, acid red 51, acid red 52, acid red 14, acid blue 9, acid yellow 23, basic red 10, basic red 108.
An example of a gelling agent is carrageen (Satiagel®).
Powders, materials for spreading and dustable products can be prepared by mixing or concomitantly grinding the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, for example coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active compounds to solid carriers.
Examples of solid carriers are mineral earths such as silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, attaclay, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, such as, for example, ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders and other solid carriers.
In general, the formulations comprise from 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 90% by weight, of the active compound(s). In this case, the active compound(s) are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100% by weight, preferably 95% to 100% by weight (according to NMR spectrum).
For seed treatment purposes, respective formulations can be diluted 2- to 10-fold leading to concentrations in the ready to use preparations of 0.01 to 60% by weight active compound by weight, preferably 0.1 to 40% by weight.
The compounds of formulae I or II can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, for example in the form of directly sprayable solutions, powders, suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dustable products, materials for spreading, or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend entirely on the intended purposes; they are intended to ensure in each case the finest possible distribution of the active compound(s) according to the invention.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, pastes or wettable powders (sprayable powders, oil dispersions) by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances, as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetter, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. However, it is also possible to prepare concentrates composed of active substance, wetter, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if appropriate, solvent or oil, and such concentrates are suitable for dilution with water.
The active compound concentrations in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within relatively wide ranges. In general, they are from 0.0001 to 10%, preferably from 0.01 to 1% per weight.
The active compound(s) may also be used successfully in the ultra-low-volume process (ULV), it being possible to apply formulations comprising over 95% by weight of active compound, or even to apply the active compound without additives.
The following are examples of formulations:
1. Products for dilution with water for foliar applications. For seed treatment purposes, such products may be applied to the seed diluted or undiluted.
A) Water-Soluble Concentrates (SL, LS)
10 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are dissolved in 90 parts by weight of water or a water-soluble solvent. As an alternative, wetters or other auxiliaries are added. The active compound(s) dissolves upon dilution with water, whereby a formulation with 10% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
B) Dispersible Concentrates (DC)
20 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are dissolved in 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone with addition of 10 parts by weight of a dispersant, for example polyvinylpyrrolidone. Dilution with water gives a dispersion, whereby a formulation with 20% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
C) Emulsifiable Concentrates (EC)
15 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are dissolved in 7 parts by weight of xylene with addition of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and castor oil ethoxylate (in each case 5 parts by weight). Dilution with water gives an emulsion, whereby a formulation with 15% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
D) Emulsions (EW, EO, ES)
25 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are dissolved in 35 parts by weight of xylene with addition of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and castor oil ethoxylate (in each case 5 parts by weight). This mixture is introduced into 30 parts by weight of water by means of an emulsifier machine (e.g. Ultraturrax) and made into a homogeneous emulsion. Dilution with water gives an emulsion, whereby a formulation with 25% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
E) Suspensions (SC, OD, FS)
In an agitated ball mill, 20 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are comminuted with addition of 10 parts by weight of dispersants, wetters and 70 parts by weight of water or of an organic solvent to give a fine active compound(s) suspension. Dilution with water gives a stable suspension of the active compound(s), whereby a formulation with 20% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
F) Water-Dispersible Granules and Water-Soluble Granules (WG, SG)
50 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are ground finely with addition of 50 parts by weight of dispersants and wetters and made as water-dispersible or water-soluble granules by means of technical appliances (for example extrusion, spray tower, fluidized bed). Dilution with water gives a stable dispersion or solution of the active compound(s), whereby a formulation with 50% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
G) Water-Dispersible Powders and Water-Soluble Powders (WP, SP, SS, WS)
75 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are ground in a rotor-stator mill with addition of 25 parts by weight of dispersants, wetters and silica gel. Dilution with water gives a stable dispersion or solution of the active compound(s), whereby a formulation with 75% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
H) Gel-Formulation (GF)
In an agitated ball mill, 20 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are comminuted with addition of 10 parts by weight of dispersants, 1 part by weight of a gelling agent wetters and 70 parts by weight of water or of an organic solvent to give a fine active compound(s) suspension. Dilution with water gives a stable suspension of the active compound(s), whereby a formulation with 20% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained.
2. Products to be applied undiluted for foliar applications. For seed treatment purposes, such products may be applied to the seed diluted or undiluted.
I) Dustable Powders (DP, DS)
5 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are ground finely and mixed intimately with 95 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dustable product having 5% (w/w) of active compound(s)
J) Granules (GR, FG, GG, MG)
0.5 parts by weight of the active compound(s) is ground finely and associated with 95.5 parts by weight of carriers, whereby a formulation with 0.5% (w/w) of active compound(s) is obtained. Current methods are extrusion, spray-drying or the fluidized bed. This gives granules to be applied undiluted for foliar use.
K) ULV Solutions (UL)
10 parts by weight of the active compound(s) are dissolved in 90 parts by weight of an organic solvent, for example xylene. This gives a product having 10% (w/w) of active compound(s), which is applied undiluted for foliar use.
The compounds of formulae I or II are also suitable for the treatment of plant propagation materials (such as seed). Conventional seed treatment formulations include for example flowable concentrates FS, solutions LS, powders for dry treatment DS, water dispersible powders for slurry treatment WS, water-soluble powders SS and emulsion ES and EC and gel formulation GF. These formulations can be applied to the seed diluted or undiluted. Application to the seeds is carried out before sowing, either directly on the seeds or after having pregerminated the latter
In a preferred embodiment a FS formulation is used for seed treatment. Typically, a FS formulation may comprise 1 to 800 g/l of active ingredient, 1 to 200 g/l Surfactant, 0 to 200 g/l antifreezing agent, 0 to 400 g/l of binder, 0 to 200 g/l of a pigment and up to 1 liter of a solvent, preferably water.
Other preferred FS formulations of compounds of formulae I or II for seed treatment comprise from 0.5 to 80 wt % of the active ingredient, from 0.05 to 5 wt % of a wetter, from 0.5 to 15 wt % of a dispersing agent, from 0.1 to 5 wt % of a thickener, from 5 to 20 wt % of an anti-freeze agent, from 0.1 to 2 wt % of an anti-foam agent, from 1 to 20 wt % of a pigment and/or a dye, from 0 to 15 wt % of a sticker/adhesion agent, from 0 to 75 wt % of a filler/vehicle, and from 0.01 to 1 wt % of a preservative.
Various types of oils, wetters, adjuvants, herbicides, fungicides, other pesticides, or bactericides may be added to the active ingredients, if appropriate just immediately prior to use (tank mix). These agents usually are admixed with the agents according to the invention in a weight ratio of 1:10 to 10:1.
The compounds of formulae I or II are effective through both contact (via soil, glass, wall, bed net, carpet, plant parts or animal parts), and ingestion (bait, or plant part).
For use against ants, termites, wasps, flies, mosquitoes, crickets, or cockroaches, compounds of formulae I or II are preferably used in a bait composition.
The bait can be a liquid, a solid or a semisolid preparation (e.g. a gel). Solid baits can be formed into various shapes and forms suitable to the respective application e.g. granules, blocks, sticks, disks. Liquid baits can be filled into various devices to ensure proper application, e.g. open containers, spray devices, droplet sources, or evaporation sources. Gels can be based on aqueous or oily matrices and can be formulated to particular necessities in terms of stickiness, moisture retention or aging characteristics.
The bait employed in the composition is a product, which is sufficiently attractive to incite insects such as ants, termites, wasps, flies, mosquitoes, crickets etc. or cockroaches to eat it. The attractiveness can be manipulated by using feeding stimulants or sex pheromones. Food stimulants are chosen, for example, but not exclusively, from animal and/or plant proteins (meat-, fish- or blood meal, insect parts, egg yolk), from fats and oils of animal and/or plant origin, or mono-, oligo- or polyorganosaccharides, especially from sucrose, lactose, fructose, dextrose, glucose, starch, pectin or even molasses or honey. Fresh or decaying parts of fruits, crops, plants, animals, insects or specific parts thereof can also serve as a feeding stimulant. Sex pheromones are known to be more insect specific. Specific pheromones are described in the literature and are known to those skilled in the art.
Formulations of compounds of formulae I or II as aerosols (e.g in spray cans), oil sprays or pump sprays are highly suitable for the non-professional user for controlling pests such as flies, fleas, ticks, mosquitos or cockroaches. Aerosol recipes are preferably composed of the active compound, solvents such as lower alcohols (e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol), ketones (e.g. acetone, methyl ethyl ketone), paraffin hydrocarbons (e.g. kerosenes) having boiling ranges of approximately 50 to 250° C., dimethyl-formamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethyl sulphoxide, aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene, water, furthermore auxiliaries such as emulsifiers such as sorbitol monooleate, oleyl ethoxylate having 3 to 7 mol of ethylene oxide, fatty alcohol ethoxylate, perfume oils such as ethereal oils, esters of medium fatty acids with lower alcohols, aromatic carbonyl compounds, if appropriate stabilizers such as sodium benzoate, amphoteric surfactants, lower epoxides, triethyl orthoformate and, if required, propellants such as propane, butane, nitrogen, compressed air, dimethyl ether, carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide, or mixtures of these gases.
The oil spray formulations differ from the aerosol recipes in that no propellants are used.
The compounds of formulae I or II and their respective compositions can also be used in mosquito and fumigating coils, smoke cartridges, vaporizer plates or long-term vaporizers and also in moth papers, moth pads or other heat-independent vaporizer systems.
Methods to control infectious diseases transmitted by insects (e.g. malaria, dengue and yellow fever, lymphatic filariasis, and leishmaniasis) with compounds of formulae I or II and its respective compositions also comprise treating surfaces of huts and houses, air spraying and impregnation of curtains, tents, clothing items, bed nets, tsetse-fly trap or the like. Insecticidal compositions for application to fibers, fabric, knitgoods, nonwovens, netting material or foils and tarpaulins preferably comprise a mixture including the insecticide, optionally a repellent and at least one binder. Suitable repellents for example are N,N-diethyl-meta-toluamide (DEET), N,N-diethylphenylacetamide (DEPA), 1-(3-cyclohexan-1-yl-carbonyl)-2-methylpiperine, (2-hydroxymethylcyclohexyl)acetic acid lactone, 2-ethyl-1,3-hexandiol, indalone, Methylneodecanamide (MNDA), a pyrethroid not used for insect control such as {(+/−)-3-allyl-2-methyl-4-oxocyclopent-2-(+)-enyl-(+)-trans-chrysantemate (Esbiothrin), a repellent derived from or identical with plant extracts like limonene, eugenol, (+)-Eucamalol (1), (−)-1-epi-eucamalol or crude plant extracts from plants like Eucalyptus maculata, Vitex rotundifolia, Cymbopogan martinii, Cymbopogan citratus (lemon grass), Cymopogan nartdus (citronella). Suitable binders are selected for example from polymers and copolymers of vinyl esters of aliphatic acids (such as such as vinyl acetate and vinyl versatate), acrylic and methacrylic esters of alcohols, such as butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexylacrylate, and methyl acrylate, mono- and diethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons, such as styrene, and aliphatic diens, such as butadiene.
The impregnation of curtains and bednets is done in general by dipping the textile material into emulsions or dispersions of the active compounds of formulae I and II or spraying them onto the nets.
Methods which can be employed for treating the plant propagation material, in particular the seed, are, in principle, all suitable seed treatment and especially seed dressing techniques known in the art, such as seed coating (e.g. seed pelleting), seed dusting and seed imbibition (e.g. seed soaking). Here, “seed treatment” refers to all methods that bring plant propagation material, in particular seeds, and the compounds of formulae I or II, or a salt thereof or a N-oxide thereof into contact with each other, and “seed dressing” to methods of seed treatment which provide the seeds with an amount of the compounds of formulae I or II, or a salt thereof or a N-oxide thereof, i.e. which generate a plant propagation material, in particular the seed comprising the compound of formulae I or II, or a salt thereof or a N-oxide thereof. In principle, the treatment can be applied to the plant propagation material, in particular to the seed at any time from the harvest of the plant propagation material, in particular of the seed to the sowing of the plant propagation material, in particular of the seed. The plant propagation material, in particular the seed can be treated immediately before, or during, the planting of the plant propagation material, in particular of the seed, for example using the “planter's box” method. However, the treatment may also be carried out several weeks or months, for example up to 12 months, before planting the seed, for example in the form of a seed dressing treatment, without a substantially reduced efficacy being observed.
Expediently, the treatment is applied to unsown plant propagation material, in particular to unsown seed. As used herein, the term “unsown seed” is meant to include seed at any period from the harvest of the seed to the sowing of the seed in the ground for the purpose of germination and growth of the plant.
Specifically, a procedure is followed in the treatment in which the plant propagation material, in particular the seed is mixed, in a suitable device, for example a mixing device for solid or solid/liquid mixing partners, with the desired amount of seed treatment formulations, either as such or after previous dilution with water, until the composition is distributed uniformly on the seed. If appropriate, this is followed by a drying step.
The compounds of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof are in particular also suitable for being used for combating parasites in and on animals.
A further object of the present invention is therefore to provide new methods for controlling parasites in and on animals. Another object of the invention is to provide safer pesticides for animals. Another object of the invention is further to provide pesticides for animals that may be used in lower doses than existing pesticides. And another object of the invention is to provide pesticides for animals, which provide a long residual control of the parasites.
The invention further relates to compositions containing a parasiticidally effective amount of compounds of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof and an acceptable carrier, for combating parasites in and on animals.
The present invention also provides a non-therapeutic method for treating, controlling, preventing and protecting animals against infestation and infection by parasites, which comprises applying to a locus a parasiticidally effective amount of a compound of formulae I or II or the enantiomers or veterinarily acceptable salts thereof or a composition comprising it.
The present invention also provides a method for treating, controlling, preventing and protecting animals against infestation and infection by parasites, which comprises orally, topically or parenterally administering or applying to the animals a parasiticidally effective amount of a compound of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof or a composition comprising it.
The invention also provides a process for the preparation of a composition for treating, controlling, preventing or protecting animals against infestation or infection by parasites which comprises including a parasiticidally effective amount of a compound of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof into a composition for treating, controlling, preventing or protecting animals against infestation or infection by parasites.
The invention relates further to the use of compounds of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof for treating, controlling, preventing or protecting animals against infestation or infection by parasites. The invention relates also to the use of a compound of the formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof, or a composition comprising it, for the manufacture of a medicament for the therapeutic treatment of animals against infections or ingestions by parasites.
Activity of compounds against agricultural pests does not suggest their suitability for control of endo- and ectoparasites in and on animals which requires, for example, low, nonemetic dosages in the case of oral application, metabolic compatibility with the animal, low toxicity, and a safe handling.
Surprisingly, it has been found that compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides, are suitable for combating endo- and ectoparasites in and on animals.
Compounds of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof and compositions comprising them are preferably used for controlling and preventing infestations and infections animals including warm-blooded animals (including humans) and fish. They are for example suitable for controlling and preventing infestations and infections in mammals such as cattle, sheep, swine, camels, deer, horses, pigs, poultry, rabbits, goats, dogs and cats, water buffalo, donkeys, fallow deer and reindeer, and also in fur-bearing animals such as mink, chinchilla and raccoon, birds such as hens, geese, turkeys and ducks and fish such as fresh- and salt-water fish such as trout, carp and eels.
Compounds of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof and compositions comprising them are preferably used for controlling and preventing infestations and infections in domestic animals, such as dogs or cats.
Infestations in warm-blooded animals and fish include, but are not limited to, lice, biting lice, ticks, nasal bots, keds, biting flies, muscoid flies, flies, myiasitic fly larvae, chiggers, gnats, mosquitoes and fleas.
The compounds of formulae I or II or the salts or N-oxides thereof and compositions comprising them are suitable for systemic and/or non-systemic control of ecto- and/or endoparasites. They are active against all or some stages of development.
The compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides are especially useful for combating ectoparasites.
The compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides are especially useful for combating parasites of the following orders and species, respectively:    fleas (Siphonaptera), e.g. Ctenocephalides felis, Ctenocephalides canis, Xenopsylla cheopis, Pulex irritans, Tunga penetrans, and Nosopsyllus fasciatus,     cockroaches (Blattaria-Blattodea), e.g. Blattella germanica, Blattella asahinae, Periplaneta americana, Periplaneta japonica, Periplaneta brunnea, Periplaneta fuligginosa, Periplaneta australasiae, and Blatta orientalis,     flies, mosquitoes (Diptera), e.g. Aedes aegypti, Aedes albopictus, Aedes vexans, Anastrepha ludens, Anopheles maculipennis, Anopheles crucians, Anopheles albimanus, Anopheles gambiae, Anopheles freeborni, Anopheles leucosphyrus, Anopheles minimus, Anopheles quadrimaculatus, Calliphora vicina, Chrysomya bezziana, Chrysomya hominivorax, Chrysomya macellaria, Chrysops discalis, Chrysops silacea, Chrysops atlanticus, Cochliomyia hominivorax, Cordylobia anthropophaga, Culicoides furens, Culex pipiens, Culex nigripalpus, Culex quinquefasciatus, Culex tarsalis, Culiseta inornata, Culiseta melanura, Dermatobia hominis, Fannia canicularis, Gasterophilus intestinalis, Glossina morsitans, Glossina palpalis, Glossina fuscipes, Glossina tachinoides, Haematobia irritans, Haplodiplosis equestris, Hippelates spp., Hypoderma lineata, Leptoconops torrens, Lucilia caprina, Lucilia cuprina, Lucilia sericata, Lycoria pectoralis, Mansonia spp., Musca domestica, Muscina stabulans, Oestrus ovis, Phlebotomus argentipes, Psorophora columbiae, Psorophora discolor, Prosimulium mixtum, Sarcophaga haemorrhoidalis, Sarcophaga sp., Simulium vittatum, Stomoxys calcitrans, Tabanus bovinus, Tabanus atratus, Tabanus lineola, and Tabanus similis,     lice (Phthiraptera), e.g. Pediculus humanus capitis, Pediculus humanus corporis, Pthirus pubis, Haematopinus eurysternus, Haematopinus suis, Linognathus vituli, Bovicola bovis, Menopon gallinae, Menacanthus stramineus and Solenopotes capillatus.     ticks and parasitic mites (Parasitiformes): ticks (Ixodida), e.g. Ixodes scapularis, Ixodes holocyclus, Ixodes pacificus, Rhiphicephalus sanguineus, Dermacentor andersoni, Dermacentor variabilis, Amblyomma americanum, Ambryomma maculatum, Ornithodorus hermsi, Ornithodorus turicata and parasitic mites (Mesostigmata), e.g. Ornithonyssus bacoti and Dermanyssus gallinae,     actinedida (Prostigmata) and Acaridida (Astigmata) e.g. Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Ornithocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp., and Laminosioptes spp,    bugs (Heteropterida): Cimex lectularius, Cimex hemipterus, Reduvius senilis, Triatoma spp., Rhodnius ssp., Panstrongylus ssp. and Arilus critatus,     Anoplurida, e.g. Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp., and Solenopotes spp,    Mallophagida (suborders Arnblycerina and Ischnocerina), e.g. Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Werneckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Trichodectes spp., and Felicola spp,    Roundworms Nematoda:    Wipeworms and Trichinosis (Trichosyringida), e.g. Trichinellidae (Trichinella spp.), (Trichuridae) Trichuris spp., Capillaria spp,    Rhabditida, e.g. Rhabditis spp, Strongyloides spp., Helicephalobus spp,Strongylida, e.g. Strongylus spp., Ancylostoma spp., Necator americanus, Bunostomum spp. (Hookworm), Trichostrongylus spp., Haemonchus contortus., Ostertagia spp., Cooperia spp., Nematodirus spp., Dictyocaulus spp., Cyathostoma spp., Oesophagostomum spp., Stephanurus dentatus, Ollulanus spp., Chabertia spp., Stephanurus dentatus, Syngamus trachea, Ancylostoma spp., Uncinaria spp., Globocephalus spp., Necator spp., Metastrongylus spp., Muellerius capillaris, Protostrongylus spp., Angiostrongylus spp., Parelaphostrongylus spp. Aleurostrongylus abstrusus, and Dioctophyma renale,     Intestinal roundworms (Ascaridida), e.g. Ascaris lumbricoides, Ascaris suum, Ascaridia galli, Parascaris equorum, Enterobius vermicularis (Threadworm), Toxocara canis, Toxascaris leonine, Skrjabinema spp., and Oxyuris equi,     Camallanida, e.g. Dracunculus medinensis (guinea worm)    Spirurida, e.g. Thelazia spp. Wuchereria spp., Brugia spp., Onchocerca spp., Dirofilari spp.a, Dipetalonema spp., Setaria spp., Elaeophora spp., Spirocerca lupi, and Habronema spp.,    Thorny headed worms (Acanthocephala), e.g. Acanthocephalus spp., Macracanthorhynchus hirudinaceus and Oncicola spp,    Planarians (Plathelminthes):    Flukes (Trematoda), e.g. Faciola spp., Fascioloides magna, Paragonimus spp., Dicrocoelium spp., Fasciolopsis buski, Clonorchis sinensis, Schistosoma spp., Trichobilharzia spp., Alaria alata, Paragonimus spp., and Nanocyetes spp,    Cercomeromorpha, in particular Cestoda (Tapeworms), e.g. Diphyllobothrium spp., Tenia spp., Echinococcus spp., Dipylidium caninum, Multiceps spp., Hymenolepis spp., Mesocestoides spp., Vampirolepis spp., Moniezia spp., Anoplocephala spp., Sirometra spp., Anoplocephala spp., and Hymenolepis spp.
The compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides and compositions containing them are particularly useful for the control of pests from the orders Diptera, Siphonaptera and Ixodida.
Moreover, the use of the compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides and compositions containing them for combating mosquitoes is especially preferred.
The use of the compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides and compositions containing them for combating flies is a further preferred embodiment of the present invention.
Furthermore, the use of the compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides and compositions containing them for combating fleas is especially preferred.
The use of the compounds of formula formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides and compositions containing them for combating ticks is a further preferred embodiment of the present invention.
The compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and their N-oxides also are especially useful for combating endoparasites (roundworms nematoda, thorny headed worms and planarians).
The compounds of formulae I and II can be effective through both contact (via soil, glass, wall, bed net, carpet, blankets or animal parts) and ingestion (e.g. baits).
The present invention relates to the therapeutic and the non-therapeutic use of compounds of formulae I or II for controlling and/or combating parasites in and/or on animals.
The compounds of formulae I or II may be used to protect the animals from attack or infestation by parasites by contacting them with a parasitically effective amount of compounds of formulae I or II. As such, “contacting” includes both direct contact (applying the compounds/compositions directly on the parasite, e.g. also at it's locus, and optionally also administrating the compounds/composition directly on the animal) and indirect contact (applying the compounds/compositions to the locus of the parasite). The contact of the parasite through application to its locus is an example of a non-therapeutic use of compounds of formulae I or II.
“Locus” as defined above means the habitat, food supply, breeding ground, area, material or environment in which a parasite is growing or may grow outside of the animal.
The compounds of the invention can also be applied preventively to places at which occurrence of the pests or parasites is expected.
The administration to the animal can be carried out both prophylactically and therapeutically.
Administration of the active compounds is carried out directly or in the form of suitable preparations, orally, topically/dermally or parenterally.
For oral administration to warm-blooded animals, the compounds of formulae I or II may be formulated as animal feeds, animal feed premixes, animal feed concentrates, pills, solutions, pastes, suspensions, drenches, gels, tablets, boluses and capsules. In addition, the compounds of formulae I or II may be administered to the animals in their drinking water. For oral administration, the dosage form chosen should provide the animal with 0.01 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg of animal body weight per day of the formulae I or II compound, preferably with 0.5 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg of animal body weight per day.
Alternatively, the compounds of formulae I or II may be administered to animals parenterally, for example, by intraruminal, intramuscular, intravenous or subcutaneous injection. The compounds of formulae I or II may be dispersed or dissolved in a physiologically acceptable carrier for subcutaneous injection. Alternatively, the compounds of formulae I or II may be formulated into an implant for subcutaneous administration. In addition the compounds of formulae I or II may be transdermally administered to animals. For parenteral administration, the dosage form chosen should provide the animal with 0.01 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg of animal body weight per day of the compounds of formulae I or II.
The compounds of formulae I or II may also be applied topically to the animals in the form of dips, dusts, powders, collars, medallions, sprays, shampoos, spot-on and pour-on formulations and in ointments or oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions. For topical application, dips and sprays usually contain 0.5 ppm to 5 000 ppm and preferably 1 ppm to 3 000 ppm of the compounds of formulae I or II. In addition, the compounds of formulae I or II may be formulated as ear tags for animals, particularly quadrupeds such as cattle and sheep.
Suitable preparations are:
Solutions such as oral solutions, concentrates for oral administration after dilution, solutions for use on the skin or in body cavities, pouring-on formulations, gels;
Emulsions and suspensions for oral or dermal administration; semi-solid preparations;
Formulations in which the active compound is processed in an ointment base or in an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion base;
Solid preparations such as powders, premixes or concentrates, granules, pellets, tablets, boluses, capsules; aerosols and inhalants, and active compound-containing shaped articles.
Compositions suitable for injection are prepared by dissolving the active ingredient in a suitable solvent and optionally adding further ingredients such as acids, bases, buffer salts, preservatives, and solubilizers. The solutions are filtered and filled sterile.
Suitable solvents are physiologically tolerable solvents such as water, alkanols such as ethanol, butanol, benzyl alcohol, glycerol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycols, N-methylpyrrolidone, 2-pyrrolidone, and mixtures thereof.
The active compounds can optionally be dissolved in physiologically tolerable vegetable or synthetic oils which are suitable for injection.
Suitable solubilizers are solvents which promote the dissolution of the active compound in the main solvent or prevent its precipitation. Examples are polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, polyoxyethylated castor oil, and polyoxyethylated sorbitan ester.
Suitable preservatives are benzyl alcohol, trichlorobutanol, p-hydroxybenzoic acid esters, and n-butanol.
Oral solutions are administered directly. Concentrates are administered orally after prior dilution to the use concentration. Oral solutions and concentrates are prepared according to the state of the art and as described above for injection solutions, sterile procedures not being necessary.
Solutions for use on the skin are trickled on, spread on, rubbed in, sprinkled on or sprayed on.
Solutions for use on the skin are prepared according to the state of the art and according to what is described above for injection solutions, sterile procedures not being necessary.
Further suitable solvents are polypropylene glycol, phenyl ethanol, phenoxy ethanol, ester such as ethyl or butyl acetate, benzyl benzoate, ethers such as alkyleneglycol alkylether, e.g. dipropylenglycol monomethylether, ketons such as acetone, me-thylethylketone, aromatic hydrocarbons, vegetable and synthetic oils, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, transcutol, solketal, propylencarbonate, and mixtures thereof.
It may be advantageous to add thickeners during preparation. Suitable thickeners are inorganic thickeners such as bentonites, colloidal silicic acid, aluminium monostearate, organic thickeners such as cellulose derivatives, polyvinyl alcohols and their copolymers, acrylates and methacrylates.
Gels are applied to or spread on the skin or introduced into body cavities. Gels are prepared by treating solutions which have been prepared as described in the case of the injection solutions with sufficient thickener that a clear material having an ointment-like consistency results. The thickeners employed are the thickeners given above.
Pour-on formulations are poured or sprayed onto limited areas of the skin, the active compound penetrating the skin and acting systemically.
Pour-on formulations are prepared by dissolving, suspending or emulsifying the active compound in suitable skin-compatible solvents or solvent mixtures. If appropriate, other auxiliaries such as colorants, bioabsorption-promoting substances, antioxidants, light stabilizers, adhesives are added.
Suitable solvents are water, alkanols, glycols, polyethylene glycols, polypropylene glycols, glycerol, aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol, phenylethanol, phenoxyethanol, esters such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, benzyl benzoate, ethers such as alkylene glycol alkyl ethers such as dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol mono-butyl ether, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, cyclic carbonates such as propylene carbonate, ethylene carbonate, aromatic and/or aliphatic hydrocarbons, vegetable or synthetic oils, DMF, dimethylacetamide, N-alkylpyrrolidones such as N-methylpyrrolidone, N-butylpyrrolidone or N-octylpyrrolidone, 2-pyrrolidone, 2,2-dimethyl-4-oxy-methylene-1,3-dioxolane and glycerol formal.
Suitable colorants are all colorants permitted for use on animals and which can be dissolved or suspended.
Suitable absorption-promoting substances are, for example, DMSO, spreading oils such as isopropyl myristate, dipropylene glycol pelargonate, silicone oils and copolymers thereof with polyethers, fatty acid esters, triglycerides, fatty alcohols.
Suitable antioxidants are sulfites or metabisulfites such as potassium metabisulfite, ascorbic acid, butylhydroxytoluene, butylhydroxyanisole, tocopherol.
Suitable light stabilizers are, for example, novantisolic acid.
Suitable adhesives are, for example, cellulose derivatives, starch derivatives, polyacrylates, natural polymers such as alginates, gelatin.
Emulsions can be administered orally, dermally or as injections.
Emulsions are either of the water-in-oil type or of the oil-in-water type.
They are prepared by dissolving the active compound either in the hydrophobic or in the hydrophilic phase and homogenizing this with the solvent of the other phase with the aid of suitable emulsifiers and, if appropriate, other auxiliaries such as colorants, absorption-promoting substances, preservatives, antioxidants, light stabilizers, viscosity-enhancing substances.
Suitable hydrophobic phases (oils) are:    liquid paraffins, silicone oils, natural vegetable oils such as sesame oil, almond oil, castor oil, synthetic triglycerides such as caprylic/capric biglyceride, triglyceride mixture with vegetable fatty acids of the chain length C8-C12 or other specially selected natural fatty acids, partial glyceride mixtures of saturated or unsaturated fatty acids possibly also containing hydroxyl groups, mono- and diglycerides of the C8-C10 fatty acids, fatty acid esters such as ethyl stearate, di-n-butyryl adipate, hexyl laurate, dipropylene glycol perlargonate, esters of a branched fatty acid of medium chain length with saturated fatty alcohols of chain length C16-C18, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, caprylic/capric acid esters of saturated fatty alcohols of chain length C12-C18, isopropyl stearate, oleyl oleate, decyl oleate, ethyl oleate, ethyl lactate, waxy fatty acid esters such as synthetic duck coccygeal gland fat, dibutyl phthalate, diisopropyl adipate, and ester mixtures related to the latter, fatty alcohols such as isotridecyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, cetylstearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, and fatty acids such as oleic acid and mixtures thereof.
Suitable hydrophilic phases are: water, alcohols such as propylene glycol, glycerol, sorbitol and mixtures thereof.
Suitable emulsifiers are:    non-ionic surfactants, e.g. polyethoxylated castor oil, polyethoxylated sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan monostearate, glycerol monostearate, polyoxyethyl stearate, alkylphenol polyglycol ether; ampholytic surfactants such as di-sodium N-lauryl-p-iminodipropionate or lecithin; anionic surfactants, such as sodium lauryl sulfate, fatty alcohol ether sulfates, mono/dialkyl polyglycol ether orthophosphoric acid ester monoethanolamine salt; cation-active surfactants, such as cetyltrimethylammonium chloride.
Suitable further auxiliaries are: substances which enhance the viscosity and stabilize the emulsion, such as carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose and other cellulose and starch derivatives, polyacrylates, alginates, gelatin, gum arabic, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, copolymers of methyl vinyl ether and maleic anhydride, polyethylene glycols, waxes, colloidal silicic acid or mixtures of the substances mentioned.
Suspensions can be administered orally or topically/dermally. They are prepared by suspending the active compound in a suspending agent, if appropriate with addition of other auxiliaries such as wetting agents, colorants, bioabsorption-promoting substances, preservatives, antioxidants, light stabilizers.    Liquid suspending agents are all homogeneous solvents and solvent mixtures.    Suitable wetting agents (dispersants) are the emulsifiers given above.    Other auxiliaries which may be mentioned are those given above.
Semi-solid preparations can be administered orally or topically/dermally. They differ from the suspensions and emulsions described above only by their higher viscosity.
For the production of solid preparations, the active compound is mixed with suitable excipients, if appropriate with addition of auxiliaries, and brought into the desired form.
Suitable excipients are all physiologically tolerable solid inert substances. Those used are inorganic and organic substances. Inorganic substances are, for example, sodium chloride, carbonates such as calcium carbonate, hydrogencarbonates, aluminium oxides, titanium oxide, silicic acids, argillaceous earths, precipitated or colloidal silica, or phosphates. Organic substances are, for example, sugar, cellulose, foodstuffs and feeds such as milk powder, animal meal, grain meals and shreds, starches.
Suitable auxiliaries are preservatives, antioxidants, and/or colorants which have been mentioned above.
Other suitable auxiliaries are lubricants and glidants such as magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, bentonites, disintegration-promoting substances such as starch or crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone, binders such as starch, gelatin or linear polyvinylpyrrolidone, and dry binders such as microcrystalline cellulose.
In general, “parasiticidally effective amount” means the amount of active ingredient needed to achieve an observable effect on growth, including the effects of necrosis, death, retardation, prevention, and removal, destruction, or otherwise diminishing the occurrence and activity of the target organism. The parasiticidally effective amount can vary for the various compounds/compositions used in the invention. A parasiticidally effective amount of the compositions will also vary according to the prevailing conditions such as desired parasiticidal effect and duration, target species, mode of application, and the like.
The compositions which can be used in the invention can comprise generally from about 0.001 to 95% of the compound of formulae I or II.
Generally, it is favorable to apply the compounds of formulae I or II in total amounts of 0.5 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg per day, preferably 1 mg/kg to 50 mg/kg per day.
Ready-to-use preparations contain the compounds acting against parasites, preferably ectoparasites, in concentrations of 10 ppm to 80 percent by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 65 percent by weight, more preferably from 1 to 50 percent by weight, most preferably from 5 to 40 percent by weight.
Preparations which are diluted before use contain the compounds acting against ectoparasites in concentrations of 0.5 to 90 percent by weight, preferably of 1 to 50 percent by weight.
Furthermore, the preparations comprise the compounds of formulae I or II against endoparasites in concentrations of 10 ppm to 2 percent by weight, preferably of 0.05 to 0.9 percent by weight, very particularly preferably of 0.005 to 0.25 percent by weight.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the compositions comprising the compounds of formulae I or II are applied dermally/topically.
In a further preferred embodiment, the topical application is conducted in the form of compound-containing shaped articles such as collars, medallions, ear tags, bands for fixing at body parts, and adhesive strips and foils.
Generally, it is favorable to apply solid formulations which release compounds of formulae I or II in total amounts of 10 mg/kg to 300 mg/kg, preferably 20 mg/kg to 200 mg/kg, most preferably 25 mg/kg to 160 mg/kg body weight of the treated animal in the course of three weeks.
For the preparation of the shaped articles, thermoplastic and flexible plastics as well as elastomers and thermoplastic elastomers are used. Suitable plastics and elastomers are polyvinyl resins, polyurethane, polyacrylate, epoxy resins, cellulose, cellulose derivatives, polyamides and polyester which are sufficiently compatible with the compounds of formulae I or II. A detailed list of plastics and elastomers as well as preparation procedures for the shaped articles is given e.g. in WO 03/086075.
Compositions to be used according to this invention may also contain other active ingredients, for example other pesticides, insecticides, herbicides, fungicides, other pesticides, or bactericides, fertilizers such as ammonium nitrate, urea, potash, and superphosphate, phytotoxicants and plant growth regulators, safeners and nematicides. These additional ingredients may be used sequentially or in combination with the above-described compositions, if appropriate also added only immediately prior to use (tank mix). For example, the plant(s) may be sprayed with a composition of this invention either before or after being treated with other active ingredients.
These agents can be admixed with the agents used according to the invention in a weight ratio of 1:10 to 10:1. Mixing the compounds I or II or the compositions comprising them in the use form as pesticides with other pesticides frequently results in a broader pesticidal spectrum of action.
The following list M of pesticides together with which the compounds I or II the invention can be used and with which potential synergistic effects might be produced, is intended to illustrate the possible combinations, but not to impose any limitation:    M.1. Organo(thio)phosphates: acephate, azamethiphos, azinphos-ethyl, azinphos-methyl, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenvinphos, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifosmethyl, coumaphos, cyanophos, demeton-S-methyl, diazinon, dichlorvos/DDVP, dicrotophos, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, disulfoton, EPN, ethion, ethoprophos, famphur, fenamiphos, fenitrothion, fenthion, flupyrazophos, fosthiazate, heptenophos, isoxathion, malathion, mecarbam, methamidophos, methidathion, mevinphos, monocrotophos, naled, omethoate, oxydemeton-methyl, parathion, parathion-methyl, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimiphos-methyl, profenofos, propetamphos, prothiofos, pyraclofos, pyridaphenthion, quinalphos, sulfotep, tebupirimfos, temephos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiometon, triazophos, trichlorfon, vamidothion;    M.2. Carbamates: aldicarb, alanycarb, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, butocarboxim, butoxycarboxim, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbosulfan, ethiofencarb, fenobucarb, formetanate, furathiocarb, isoprocarb, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, oxamyl, pirimicarb, propoxur, thiodicarb, thiofanox, trimethacarb, XMC, xylylcarb and triazamate;    M.3. Pyrethroids: acrinathrin, allethrin, d-cis-trans allethrin, d-trans allethrin, bifenthrin, bioallethrin, bioallethrin S-cyclopentenyl, bioresmethrin, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, beta-cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, lambda-cyhalothrin, gamma-cyhalothrin, cypermethrin, alpha-cypermethrin, beta-cypermethrin, theta-cypermethrin, zeta-cypermethrin, cyphenothrin, deltamethrin, empenthrin, esfenvalerate, etofenprox, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, flucythrinate, flumethrin, tau-fluvalinate, halfenprox, imiprothrin, metofluthrin, permethrin, phenothrin, prallethrin, profluthrin, pyrethrin (pyrethrum), resmethrin, silafluofen, tefluthrin, tetramethrin, tralomethrin and transfluthrin;    M.4. Juvenile hormone mimics: hydroprene, kinoprene, methoprene, fenoxycarb, and pyriproxyfen;    M.5. Nicotinic receptor agonists/antagonists compounds: acetamiprid, bensultap, cartap hydrochloride, clothianidin, dinotefuran, imidacloprid, thiamethoxam, nitenpyram, nicotine, spinosad (allosteric agonist), spinetoram (allosteric agonist), thiacloprid, thiocyclam, thiosultap-sodium and AKD1022.    M.6. GABA gated chloride channel antagonist compounds: chlordane, endosulfan, gamma-HCH (lindane); ethiprole, fipronil, pyrafluprole and pyriprole    M.7. Chloride channel activators: abamectin, emamectin benzoate, milbemectin, and lepimectin;    M.8. METI I compounds: fenazaquin, fenpyroximate, pyrimidifen, pyridaben, tebufenpyrad, tolfenpyrad, flufenerim, and rotenone;    M.9. METI II and III compounds: acequinocyl, fluacyprim, and hydramethylnon;    M.10. Uncouplers of oxidative phosphorylation: chlorfenapyr, and DNOC;    M.11. Inhibitors of oxidative phosphorylation: azocyclotin, cyhexatin, diafenthiuron, fenbutatin oxide, propargite, and tetradifon;    M.12. Moulting disruptors: cyromazine, chromafenozide, halofenozide, methoxyfenozide, and tebufenozide;    M.13. Synergists: piperonyl butoxide, tribufos;    M.14. Sodium channel blocker compounds: indoxacarb, metaflumizone;    M.15. Fumigants: methyl bromide, chloropicrin sulfuryl fluoride;    M.16. Selective feeding blockers: crylotie, pymetrozine, and flonicamid;    M.17. Mite growth inhibitors: clofentezine, hexythiazox, and etoxazole;    M.18. Chitin synthesis inhibitors: buprofezin, bistrifluoron, chlorfluazuron, diflubenzuron, flucycloxuron, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron, lufenuron, novaluron, noviflumuron, teflubenzuron, and triflumuron;    M.19. Lipid biosynthesis inhibitors: spirodiclofen, spiromesifen, and spirotetramat;    M.20. Octapaminergic agonists: amitraz;    M.21. Ryanodine receptor modulators: flubendiamide and (R)- and (S)-3-chloro-N1-{2-methyl-4-[1,2,2,2-tetrafluoro-1-(trifluoromethyl)ethyl]phenyl}-N2-(1-methyl-2-methylsulfonylethyl)phthalamide (M21.1);    M.22. Various: aluminium phosphide, amidoflumet, benclothiaz, benzoximate, bifenazate, borax, bromopropylate, cyanide, cyenopyrafen, cyflumetofen, chinomethionate, dicofol, fluoroacetate, phosphine, pyridalyl, pyrifluquinazon, sulfur, organic sulfur compounds, tartar emetic, sulfoxaflor, 4-but-2-ynyloxy-6-(3,5-dimethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-2-fluoro-pyrimidine (M22.1), 3-benzoylamino-N-[2,6-dimethyl-4-(1,2,2,2-tetrafluoro-1-trifluoromethyl-ethyl)-phenyl]-2-fluoro-benzamide (M22.2), 4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-phenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydro-isoxazol-3-yl]-2-methyl-N-pyridin-2-ylmethyl-benzamide (M22.3),4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-phenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydro-isoxazol-3-yl]-2-methyl-N-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-benzamide (M22.4), 4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-phenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydro-isoxazol-3-yl]-2-methyl-N-thiazol-2-ylmethyl-benzamide (M22.5), 4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-phenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydro-isoxazol-3-yl]-2-methyl-N-(tetrahydro-furan-2-ylmethyl)-benzamide (M22.6), 4-{[(6-bromopyrid-3-yl)methyl](2-fluoroethyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.7), 4-{[(6-fluoropyrid-3-yl)methyl](2,2-difluoroethyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.8), 4-{[(2-chloro-1,3-thiazolo-5-yl)methyl](2-fluoroethyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.9), 4-{[(6-chloropyrid-3-yl)methyl](2-fluoroethyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.10), 4-{[(6-chloropyrid-3-yl)methyl](2,2-difluoroethyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.11), 4-{[(6-chloro-5-fluoropyrid-3-yl)methyl](methyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.12), 4-{[(5,6-dichloropyrid-3-yl)methyl](2-fluoroethyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.13), 4-{[(6-chloro-5-fluoropyrid-3-yl)methyl](cyclopropyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.14), 4-{[(6-chloropyrid-3-yl)methyl](cyclopropyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.15), 4-{[(6-chloropyrid-3-yl)methyl](methyl)amino}furan-2(5H)-one (M22.16), cyclopropaneacetic acid, 1,1′-[(3S,4R,4aR,6S,6aS,12R,12aS,12bS)-4-[[(2-cyclopropylacetypoxy]methyl]-1,3,4,4a,5,6,6a,12,12a,12b-decahydro-[2-hydroxy-4,6a,12b-trimethyl-11-oxo-9-(3-pyridinyl)-2H,11H-naphtho[2,1-b]pyrano[3,4-e]pyran-3,6-diyl]ester (M22.17), 8-(2-cyclopropylmethoxy-4-methyl-phenoxy)-3-(6-methyl-pyridazin-3-yl)-3-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane (M22.18);    M.23. N-R′-2,2-dihalo-1-R″cyclo-propanecarboxamide-2-(2,6-dichloro-α,α,α-tri-fluoro-p-tolyl)hydrazone or N-R′-2,2-di(R′″)propionamide-2-(2,6-dichloro-α,α,α-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-hydrazone, wherein R′ is methyl or ethyl, halo is chloro or bromo, R″ is hydrogen or methyl and R′″ is methyl or ethyl;    M.24. Anthranilamides: chloranthraniliprole, cyantraniliprole, 5-bromo-2-(3-chloro-pyridin-2-yl)-2H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid [4-cyano-2-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-6-methyl-phenyl]-amide (M24.1), 5-bromo-2-(3-chloro-pyridin-2-yl)-2H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid [2-chloro-4-cyano-6-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-phenyl]amide (M24.2), 5-bromo-2-(3-chloro-pyridin-2-yl)-2H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid [2-bromo-4-cyano-6-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-phenyl]-amide (M24.3), 5-bromo-2-(3-chloro-pyridin-2-yl)-2H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid [2-bromo-4-chloro-6-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-phenyl]-amide (M24.4), 5-bromo-2-(3-chloro-pyridin-2-yl)-2H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid [2,4-dichloro-6-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-phenyl]-amide (M24.5), 5-bromo-2-(3-chloro-pyridin-2-yl)-2H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid [4-chloro-2-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-6-methyl-phenyl]-amide (M24.6);    M.25. Malononitrile compounds: CF2HCF2CF2CF2CH2C(CN)2CH2CH2CF3, (2-(2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5-octafluoropentyl)-2-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)malononitrile), CF2HCF2CF2CF2CH2C(CN)2CH2CH2CF2CF3 (2-(2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5-octafluoropentyl)-2-(3,3,4,4,4-pentafluorobutyl)-malonodinitrile);    M.26. Microbial disruptors: Bacillus thuringiensis subsp. Israelensi, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus thuringiensis subsp. Aizawai, Bacillus thuringiensis subsp. Kurstaki, Bacillus thuringiensis subsp. Tenebrionis; 
The commercially available compounds of the group M may be found in The Pesticide Manual, 13th Edition, British Crop Protection Council (2003) among other publications.
Thioamides of formula M6.1 and their preparation have been described in WO 98/28279. Lepimectin is known from Agro Project, PJB Publications Ltd, November 2004. Benclothiaz and its preparation have been described in EP-A2 454621. Methidathion and Paraoxon and their preparation have been described in Farm Chemicals Handbook, Volume 88, Meister Publishing Company, 2001. Acetoprole and its preparation have been described in WO 98/28277. Metaflumizone and its preparation have been described in EP-A2 462 456. Flupyrazofos has been described in Pesticide Science 54, 1988, p. 237-243 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,779. Pyrafluprole and its preparation have been described in JP 2002193709 and in WO 01/00614. Pyriprole and its preparation have been described in WO 98/45274 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,357. Amidoflumet and its preparation have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,890 and in JP 21010907. Flufenerim and its preparation have been described in WO 03/007717 and in WO 03/007718. AKD 1022 and its preparation have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,348. Chloranthraniliprole has been described in WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519 and WO 05/118552. Cyantraniliprole has been described in WO 01/70671, WO 04/067528 and WO 05/118552. The anthranilamides M 24.1 to M 24.6 have been described in WO 2008/72743 and WO 200872783. The phthalamide M 21.1 is known from WO 2007/101540. Cyflumetofen and its preparation have been described in WO 04/080180. The aminoquinazolinone compound pyrifluquinazon has been described in EPA 109 7932. Sulfoximine sulfoxaflor has been described in WO 2006/060029 and WO 2007/149134. The alkynylether compound M22.1 is described e.g. in JP 2006131529. Organic sulfur compounds have been described in WO 2007060839. The carboxamide compound M 22.2 is known from WO 2007/83394. The oxazoline compounds M 22.3 to M 22.6 have been described in WO 2007/074789. The furanon compounds M 22.7 to M 22.16 have been described eg. in WO 2007/115644. The pyripyropene derivative M 22.17 has been described in WO 2008/66153 and WO 2008/108491. The pyridazin compound M 22.18 has been described in JP 2008/115155. The malononitrile compounds have been described in WO 02/089579, WO 02/090320, WO 02/090321, WO 04/006677, WO 05/068423, WO 05/068432 and WO 05/063694.
Fungicidal mixing partners are those selected from the group consisting of acylalanines such as benalaxyl, metalaxyl, ofurace, oxadixyl, amine derivatives such as aldimorph, dodine, dodemorph, fenpropimorph, fenpropidin, guazatine, iminoctadine, spiroxamin, tridemorph, anilinopyrimidines such as pyrimethanil, mepanipyrim or cyrodinyl, antibiotics such as cycloheximid, griseofulvin, kasugamycin, natamycin, polyoxin or streptomycin, azoles such as bitertanol, bromoconazole, cyproconazole, difenoconazole, dinicona-zole, epoxiconazole, fenbuconazole, fluquiconazole, flusilazole, hexaconazole, imazalil, metconazole, myclobutanil, penconazole, propiconazole, prochloraz, prothioconazole, tebuconazole, triadimefon, triadimenol, triflumizol, triticonazole, flutriafol, dicarboximides such as iprodion, myclozolin, procymidon, vinclozolin, dithiocarbamates such as ferbam, nabam, maneb, mancozeb, metam, metiram, propineb, polycarbamate, thiram, ziram, zineb, heterocyclic compounds such as anilazine, benomyl, boscalid, carbendazim, carboxin, oxycarboxin, cyazofamid, dazomet, dithianon, famoxadon, fenamidon, fenarimol, fuberidazole, flutolanil, furametpyr, isoprothiolane, mepronil, nuarimol, probenazole, proquinazid, pyrifenox, pyroquilon, quinoxyfen, silthiofam, thiabendazole, thifluzamid, thiophanate-methyl, tiadinil, tricyclazole, triforine, copper fungicides such as Bordeaux mixture, copper acetate, copper oxychloride, basic copper sulfate, nitrophenyl derivatives such as binapacryl, dinocap, dinobuton, nitrophthalisopropyl, phenylpyrroles such as fenpiclonil or fludioxonil, sulfur, other fungicides such as acibenzolar-S-methyl, benthiavalicarb, carpropamid, chlorothalonil, cyflufenamid, cymoxanil, diclomezin, diclocymet, diethofencarb, edifenphos, ethaboxam, fenhexamid, fentin-acetate, fenoxanil, ferimzone, fluazinam, fosetyl, fosetyl-aluminum, iprovalicarb, hexachlorobenzene, metrafenon, pencycuron, propamocarb, phthalide, toloclofos-methyl, quintozene, zoxamid, strobilurins such as azoxystrobin, dimoxystrobin, fluoxastrobin, kresoxim-methyl, me-tominostrobin, orysastrobin, picoxystrobin or trifloxystrobin, sulfenic acid derivatives such as captafol, captan, dichlofluanid, folpet, tolylfluanid, cinnemamides and analogs such as dimethomorph, flumetover or flumorph.
The invertebrate pest, i.e. arthropodes and nematodes, the plant, soil or water in which the plant is growing can be contacted with the present compound(s) I or II or composition(s) containing them by any application method known in the art. As such, “contacting” includes both direct contact (applying the compounds/compositions directly on the invertebrate pest or plant—typically to the foliage, stem or roots of the plant) and indirect contact (applying the compounds/compositions to the locus of the invertebrate pest or plant).
Moreover, invertebrate pests may be controlled by contacting the target pest, its food supply, habitat, breeding ground or its locus with a pesticidally effective amount of compounds of formulae I or II. As such, the application may be carried out before or after the infection of the locus, growing crops, or harvested crops by the pest.
“Locus” means a habitat, breeding ground, cultivated plants, plant propagation material (such as seed), soil, area, material or environment in which a pest or parasite is growing or may grow.
In general “pesticidally effective amount” means the amount of active ingredient needed to achieve an observable effect on growth, including the effects of necrosis, death, retardation, prevention, and removal, destruction, or otherwise diminishing the occurrence and activity of the target organism. The pesticidally effective amount can vary for the various compounds/compositions used in the invention. A pesticidally effective amount of the compositions will also vary according to the prevailing conditions such as desired pesticidal effect and duration, weather, target species, locus, mode of application, and the like.
The compound of formulae I or II, a salt or an N-oxide thereof and its compositions can be used for protecting wooden materials such as trees, board fences, sleepers, etc. and buildings such as houses, outhouses, factories, but also construction materials, furniture, leathers, fibers, vinyl articles, electric wires and cables etc. from ants and/or termites, and for controlling ants and termites from doing harm to crops or human being (e.g. when the pests invade into houses and public facilities). The compounds of are applied not only to the surrounding soil surface or into the under-floor soil in order to protect wooden materials but it can also be applied to lumbered articles such as surfaces of the under-floor concrete, alcove posts, beams, plywood, furniture, etc., wooden articles such as particle boards, half boards, etc. and vinyl articles such as coated electric wires, vinyl sheets, heat insulating material such as styrene foams, etc. In case of application against ants doing harm to crops or human beings, the ant controller of the present invention is applied to the crops or the surrounding soil, or is directly applied to the nest of ants or the like.
The compounds of formulae I and II, theirs salts or N-oxide thereof can also be applied preventively to places at which occurrence of the pests is expected.
The compounds of formulae I or II, their salts and the N-oxide thereof may also be used to protect growing plants from attack or infestation by pests by contacting the plant with a pesticidally effective amount of compounds of formulae I or II, a salt or an N-oxide thereof. As such, “contacting” includes both direct contact (applying the compounds/compositions directly on the pest and/or plant—typically to the foliage, stem or roots of the plant) and indirect contact (applying the compounds/compositions to the locus of the pest and/or plant).
In the case of soil treatment or of application to the pests dwelling place or nest, the quantity of active ingredient ranges from 0.0001 to 500 g per 100 m2, preferably from 0.001 to 20 g per 100 m2.
Customary application rates in the protection of materials are, for example, from 0.01 g to 1000 g of active compound per m2 treated material, desirably from 0.1 g to 50 g per m2.
Insecticidal compositions for use in the impregnation of materials typically contain from 0.001 to 95% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 45% by weight, and more preferably from 1 to 25% by weight of at least one repellent and/or insecticide.
For use in bait compositions, the typical content of active ingredient is from 0.001% by weight to 15% by weight, desirably from 0.001% by weight to 5% by weight of active compound.
For use in spray compositions, the content of active ingredient is from 0.001 to 80% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 50% by weight and most preferably from 0.01 to 15% by weight.
For use in treating crop plants, the rate of application of the active ingredients of this invention may be in the range of 0.1 g to 4000 g per hectare, desirably from 25g to 600 g per hectare, more desirably from 50 g to 500 g per hectare.
In the treatment of seed, the application rates of the active ingredients are generally from 0.1 g to 10 kg per 100 kg of seed, preferably from 1 g to 5 kg per 100 kg of seed, in particular from 1 g to 200 g per 100 kg of seed.
The present invention is now illustrated in further detail by the following examples.
The compounds of examples 5, 6 and 12 are available from commercial sources.